Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by Screamo Fanfictions
Summary: Inspirada na música de My Chemical Romance - "Vampires Will Never Hurt You", essa fic traz um romance entre um vampiro e uma humana,uma luta entre o desejo de sangue e a vontade incontrolável de se entregar a um amor.
1. Introdução

**ㅤㅤㅤ ****#**

Chovia lá fora. Quase que uma tempestade. As janelas fechadas tremiam e o vento forte que entrava pelas frestas fazia as cortinas do quarto dançarem no ar.  
Tudo escuro. Apenas o clarão passageiro dos relâmpagos iluminava momentaneamente o local. Os trovões e o vento, as árvores chacoalhando do lado de fora. Dois amantes trocavam juras de amor, abraçados sob os lençóis.

- Você jura que vai me amar pra sempre? – a garota acariciava o peitoral forte e suado do rapaz. Virou a cabeça, recostada sobre o peito dele, e passou a encará-lo. O rapaz loiro, de cabelos naturalmente rebeldes, detinha seus orbes azuis profundos e encantadores no teto, como se estivesse perdido ali. – Naruto? - chamou-lhe a atenção.  
- Claro! – o rapaz deu um sorriso quase debochado. Colocou a mão no queixo da garota e olhou profundamente em seus olhos. – Você é especial, sabia? – ela sorriu inocentemente. Puxou-a mais para perto e a beijou com intensidade. – Agora, deixe-me provar seu verdadeiro 'gosto'. – aproximou seus lábios do pescoço dela. Seus orbes mudaram de forma e cor, se tornando finas e avermelhadas.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ( **  
And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground**  
E se eles me pegarem e o sol se puser no chão**  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and**  
E se eles me pegarem, enfie esta estaca no meu coração e**  
And if they get me and the sun goes down**  
E se eles me pegarem e o sol se puser**  
And if they get me take this spike and**  
E se eles me pegarem, pegue esta estaca e**  
You put the spike in my heart**  
Enfie a estaca no meu coração

As presas começaram a apontar. Segurou com força a cabeça da garota. Esta, por sua vez, sequer se mexia, parecia estar sob um tipo de transe. Era incontrolável. Precisava matar seu desejo, nutrir-se dela era a única forma de sucumbir a seus indomáveis instintos.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ( **  
And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones**  
E se o sol se levantar, ele arrancará a pele dos nossos ossos**  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks **  
E então dentes brancos afiados como navalhas rasgarão nossos pescoços,**  
Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church**  
Alguém me leve ao médico, alguém me leve a uma igreja**  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole**  
Onde eles possam tirar o veneno deste buraco enorme**  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat**  
E você deve manter sua alma como um segredo na sua garganta**  
And if they come and get me**  
E se eles vierem e me pegarem**  
You put the spike in my heart**  
Enfie a estaca no meu coração

Perfurando a pele alva e sensível da moça, as presas foram rasgando sua carne macia como afiadas navalhas. O sangue escorreu mais uma vez saciando a sede, alimentando o corpo daquela criatura.


	2. Cap1 Sexta, 15 de novembro, 00h45min

**Capítulo 1** • Sexta-feira, 15 de novembro, 00h45min.

Era feriado. Apesar do horário, o festival organizado em comemoração ao 80º aniversário da cidade, ainda concentrava no centro da mesma a maioria da população.

- Eu já te disse, ela é só uma amiga! – um jovem alto, de cabelos castanhos longos, sentado em uma das mesas do restaurante, tentava acalmar sua acompanhante e encerrar uma discussão.  
- Estou cansada das suas amigas, Neji! – ela se levantou da mesa e jogou o guardanapo que estava antes sobre o seu colo, na cara do namorado. – Quer saber, eu vou embora! – a jovem de cabelos azulados e longos pegou a bolsa e foi saindo em direção a porta.  
- Hinata! – sequer se levantou. Permaneceu sentado mexendo o vinho de uma das taças sobre a mesa. Ela parou para encará-lo. – Não vou impedi-la.  
- Ótimo. – saiu do restaurante contendo as lágrimas. No fundo esperava que ele a pedisse para ficar e ouvir mais uma de suas explicações monumentais. Ela o perdoaria como já havia feito inúmeras brigas antes, e voltariam a discutir num próximo deslize dele.

Não sabia se realmente o amava, na verdade, era mais uma questão de convivência do que de amor. No começo havia paixão, depois foi ficando apenas o medo de ficar sozinha. Era muito tímida e Neji fora o único que a compreendera e ajudara todo esse tempo.  
Em função disso, calou-se muitas vezes mesmo estando certa e fechou seus olhos tantas quantas mesmo em face dos piores erros dele. O porque disso tudo era 'desconhecido' até por ele própiro, pensava. Talvez o motivo de suas traições fosse a constante negação da namorada à se entregar por completo ao relacionamento.  
Hinata andou mais algumas ruas e chegou em casa exausta. Sua casa ficava num dos bairros de classe média da cidade. Não haviam muitos bairros nobres lá. Sua casa era simples mas aconchegante. Tinha um jardim florido e uma árvore, plantada por seus pais quando ela nascera.

Neji insistira muitas vezes para que ela a cortasse mas Hinata sequer o deixava chegar perto. Aquela humilde planta trazia boas recordações de seus falecidos pais. Principalmente o balanço pendurado num dos galhos dela, balanço onde muitas vezes se divertiu brincando com seu pai, sua mãe e seus amigos, que nunca voltara a ver. Tinha se tornado uma garota realmente sozinha, com exceção da companhia do namorado que já não a tratava como antes.  
Hinata foi direto para seu quarto e se jogou em sua cama. Era a velha cama de seus pais. Nunca conseguira se livrar de nada deles. Era como se eles ainda estivessem ali. Fechou os olhos e as lágrimas não puderam ser contidas. O que havia de errado com ela? Porque nunca conseguira ser feliz?  
A janela de seu quarto dava para o corredor da área de serviço, onde havia um muro quase da altura da casa, mas que não a impedia de conseguir enxergar parte do céu que já estava clareando com a aurora. Fitou aquela paisagem resplandecente e adormeceu sonhando em voltar a ser criança.

* * *

- Niichan! - um garotinha loiro vinha correndo na direção de Naruto, sentado em uma poltrona grande ao lado da lareira. O garotinho se aproximou e parou ante o irmão cheio de curiosidade mas este por sua vez sequer o olhou, permaneceu em sua posição incial, sentado com as mãos cruzadas em frente ao rosto. - Niichan, onde você esteve a noite toda? Já vai amanhecer! - sorriu ao constatar que o irmão mais velho finalmente o observava atencioso.  
- Isso não é da sua conta! - manteve seu ar frio habitual diante da criança. Mas o menino não desistiu e pulou no colo do irmão mais velho o abraçando com força.  
- Niichan, me leva com você da próxima vez... Eu também quero arranjar uma namorada. - levantou o dedo mindinho e abriu um sorriso inocente fazendo com que o irmão também risse do comentário totalmente sem malicia do garotinho.

- Quem anda enchendo sua cabeça com essas besteiras.. - Naruto se levantou da poutrona com o garotinho ainda em seu colo e foi andando em direção ao corredor. - Ta mais do que na hora de você dormir.. - andou mais alguns passos pelo corredor sombrio da casa.

O ambiente, assim como a casa toda, era iluminado apenas por estranhas luminárias de luz fraca. Haviam centenas de quadros dos dois lados nas paredes do corredor. Chegou até uma porta onde se encontrava uma pequena plaquinha de metal com morceguinhos desenhados e o nome do garoto, Himoto.  
Abriu a porta e adentrou no quarto cheio de bichinhos de pelúcia de aspecto macabro e bonecos assustadores. Depositou-o na cama e o cobriu com carinho. O garotinho logo adormeceu, tinha esperado o irmão chegar, mesmo sabendo que ele estava demorando mais do que o de costume e que isso afetaria seu sono depois.  
Havia uma especie de idolatria dele para com o irmão mais velho. Naruto era um vampiro como qualquer outro, mas para Himoto ele era diferente, era o melhor. Coisas de irmão mais novo. O que Himoto mais admirava era o fato de que sempre comentavam sobre as muitas 'namoradas' do irmão. Sabe, coisa de garoto..  
Depois de ter certeza que o irmão havia dormido, Naruto deixou seu quarto e foi caminhando até o dele para enfim repor suas energias com um longo sono diurno. Apesar de que, Naruto poderia muito bem sair durante o dia, era um vampiro 'impuro', ou melhor, um vampiro nascido da união de uma vampira com um homem normal.  
Graças a isso, Naruto podia vagar pela noite e seguir seus instintos herdados da mãe vampira, e podia tranquilamente se misturar aos mortais comuns com suas vidinhas insignificantes e tediosas durante o dia. Porém, quase nunca fazia isso, somente em casos de extrema necessidade. Não gostava nada desses seres 'normais', pra ele eram apenas COMIDA.  
Entrou no quarto e foi direto ao banheiro tomar um banho para relaxar antes de dormir. Tinha sido uam noite longa e tediosa como todas as outras, e as próximas.. Quem sabe...!?

O dia amanheceu. A manhã virou em tarde. E a tarde passou depressa. Já eram mais de 3hrs, Hinata permanecia na cama. Na verdade havia acordado a mais ou menos uma hora, mas a preguiça e a depressão não a deixavam ter forças para seguir com sua rotina.  
Enfim decidiu se levantar e sair debaixo das cobertas. Havia dormido com a mesma roupa da noite anterior e sequer tomara um banho. Correu para o banheiro e abriu bem o chuveiro para sentir a água quente esguichar em seu corpo sonolento. Ficou assim alguns minutos. O mundo podia acabar naquele exato momento que ela não sairia dali por nada.  
Fechou o chuveiro após o banho, se enxugou e vestiu. Sentiu-se nova, mas ainda sem forças para sair de casa. Tinha recebido um dia de folga, assim como a maioria dos trabalhadores da cidade, devido ao aniversário da mesma. Foi até a cozinha e preparou um café forte e umas torradas com geléia de morango para fortalecer o estômago vazio.  
Depois de repetir a si mesma que não era certo ficar ali trancada se fazendo de vítima o dia inteiro, Hinata resolveu sair e ir fazer umas comprinhas. O armário estava mais vazio do que seu bolso. Vestiu o casaco e saiu de casa indo para o mercado.

* * *

Naruto acordou sentindo os raios de sol de uma tarde extremamente ensolarada, porém muito fresca e agradável, baterem em seu rosto pálido. As orbes azuladas lacrimejaram ao encontrarem a luz e o rapaz se viu obrigado a levantar e fechar as cortinas da janela.  
Seu quarto era bem simples. Havia uma cômoda, um guarda-roupa e uma cama somente. Não gostava muito do luxo em que sua mãe estava acostumada a viver e a impor aos outros da casa. Mas como sempre nunca conseguia fazer a cabeça do filho em prol de seu gosto de 'madame'.  
O rapaz levantou da cama só de cueca e foi pro banheiro tomar um banho. Apesar de preferir ficar acordado durante a noite, ainda não conseguira perder o hábito de acordar durante o dia que ele tinha desde mais novo. Abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água quente molhar seus cabelos loiros.


	3. Cap2 Sábado Incomum

**Capítulo 2** • Sábado** in**comum.

Andando pelas mesmas ruas, as mesmas pessoas com seus mesmos pensamentos vazios.. Hinata se sentia abstrata. Sabia que não fazia parte daquilo, realmente não queria fazê-lo. Atravessou esquinas, observou lojas.. Tudo era tão SEM GRAÇA.  
A vida realmente era algo entediante. Queria que algo surpreendente e fora do normal acontecesse, mas sabia que não era "louca" o suficiente para buscar um rompimento de padrões tão brusco e repentino. Preferia manter-se segura e inerte vendo a vida passar.  
Não era tão tarde ainda, pelo menos não pra ela. As lojas já haviam fechado em sua maioria, apesar de o fluxo de pessoas não ter diminuído no centro. Era comum esse tipo de "vidinha urbana". Sentou-se numa fonte enorme no centro da praça onde casais costumavam trocar juras de fidelidade e idosos jogarem pipoca pra os pombos. Como estava tarde demais para velhinhos e seus pombos e, ela não estava acompanhada para trocar juras de amor, Hinata decidiu que já era hora de voltar e se atirar no mais completo marasmo em seu quarto.

* * *

Saiu de casa antes que qualquer um de seus inconvenientes familiares pudesse lhe 'encher o saco' com suas reclamações constantes, sobre o comportamento peculiar do rapaz. Iria ir ao centro da cidade como sempre e procurar alguma garota sozinha que pudesse coagir e fazê-la render-se às suas jogadas de sedução, para que mais tarde pudesse se nutrir de seu corpo e alma atordoados.

* * *

Andava depressa pelas ruas meio escuras e um pouco distantes do centro. Parecia ter se metido em uma fria, aquele lugar lhe parecia praticamente deserto. A sensação ali era a de estar sendo perseguida. Mas esta logo foi diminuindo ao constatar que ali mais a frente havia um bar e haviam algumas pessoas sentadas em suas proximidades.  
A alegria em ver 'gente' aquele deserto logo também sumiu ao identificar a espécie de 'bar' e o tipo de pessoas que nele estavam.

A alegria em ver 'gente' naquele deserto logo também sumiu ao identificar a espécie de 'bar' e o tipo de pessoas que nele estavam. Algumas garotas paradas em um dos extremos da rua pareciam estar oferecendo 'seus serviços para um carro que parara um pouco mais adiante. Alguns rapazes jogavam cartas e bebiam, riam alto e gritavam palavrões uns pros outros. O ambiente era realmente peculiar. Hinata ainda não sabia como tinha ido parar naquele lugar.  
Passou em silêncio na frente do bar arrastando olhares curiosos, reprova ou curiosidade? Não podia dizer ao certo. Teve medo do que poderiam lhe fazer mas ao que lhe pareceu as pessoas se detiveram apenas em observá-la sem o menor reflexo. Alguns metros mais longe, dobraria a esquina e estaria segura, pensou, pelo menos até ouvir uma voz masculina a chamando.

- Hei boneca! Pra que tanta pressa? - um homem alto e forte, com barba e cabelos crespos, aparência de motoqueiro, foi a seguindo no mesmo ritmo. Atrás vinham mais dois o acompanhando. Hinata olhou pra trás e sentiu um frio cortante passando pela espinha. Pensou em correr, mas imaginou não ser tão rápida quanto eles. Quis gritar, mas talvez isso só fizesse com que os 'amigos daqueles homens também viessem atrás dela. Sem saber como agira preferiu apenas ignorar e continuar andando, agora é claro com passos mais acelerados. - Hei, eu disse pra não ter tanta pressa! - os homens também apressaram seus passos ainda mais do que Hinata e a alcançaram. Hinata estava assustada e não conseguia sequer defender-se. Um dos homens a segurou pelo braço com força enquanto os outros a cercaram pelas costas e frente a impedindo de tentar fugir. - Porque foge? Não seja tímida gracinha. - O homem que a havia chamado inicialmente se aproximou e colocou uma das mãos na cintura da garota. Ela reagiu de imediato como se predissesse o que iria acontecer e bradou.  
- É melhor vocês me deixarem em paz ou eu chamo a polícia! - pegou o celular na bolsa e o ameaçou.

- UuuL.. Que medo pessoal! - pronunciou em tom debochado enquanto olhava para os companheiros. Os três riam da inocência e medo da garota. O homem que estava atrás dela avançou tomando-lhe o celular das mãos e jogando no chão. Pisou com força umas três vezes quebrando o aparelho. - E agora.. Vai fazer o que? Gritar?  
- SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE, SOCORRO! - Hinata não pode pensar em mais nada e pôs-se a gritar. Os homens riam da situação dela enquanto ela gritava e tentava soltar seu braço seguro ainda por uns dos três. Seu esforço foi em vão e quando já estava prestes a desistir de gritar, o homem que lhe segurava a soltou e agarrou violentamente os longos cabelos azulados dela com uma força brutal a fazendo se calar.  
- Porque ta gritando princesa! A gente só quer brincar.. Vamos ensinar a essa garotinha linda rapazes como é estar com um homem de verdade! - o homem começou a abrir o zíper da calça que estava usando enquanto os outros sorriam maliciosamente. Hinata estava muito assustada e por mais que tentasse não conseguia se soltar. Suas lágrimas rolavam sem parar, o medo a dominara de tal forma que apenas abaixou a cabeça e não reagiu.  
- Eu não faria isso se fossem vocês! - surge um quarto homem na cena. Estava em pé sobre o piso do segundo andar de um dos prédios que circundava aquele beco. Não podia se ver o rosto do mesmo pois estava escuro e este, por sua vez, mantinha sua cabeça baixa. O homem usava uma capa longa e preta e seus cabelos, unicamente identificados, eram loiros e desajeitados.  
- SAIA DAQUI! NÃO SE MET.. - um dos homens abaixo bradou contra o estranho. O 'estranho se lançou do prédio e caiu em pé no chão, como se nada tivesse mudado. Aproximou-se ainda de cabeça baixa.  
- VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU BAKA, SAIA DA.. - outro homem tentou advertir mas foi pego de surpresa ao ver que o 'estranho levantara sua cabeça e estava agora os encarando.  
- AHHHH - gritaram em uníssono soltando a garota e abandonando o local.

Hinata foi lançada ao chão com violência ao ser abandonada por seus agressores. Ainda estava muito assustada e não compreendera o que estava acontecendo. Apenas ouvira uma voz estranha de aproximar e lhe perguntar algo que não conseguia distinguir. Parecia estar em um estado de transe.

- Hey! Está tudo bem? - o 'estranho se aproximou da garota e pôs a mão em seu ombro em sinal de conforto e tranquilização. Hinata se assustou com seu gesto e levantou mais que depressa, um pouco tonta, preferiu não olhar para aquele estranho nem lhe dirigir palavra alguma. Saiu apressada fugindo do que pré-julgou ser mais um possível agressor. - Hey! - não teve tempo de dizer ou impedir aquela ação. Sequer pode se explicar ou oferecer ajuda. Achou melhor não seguí-la pois isso só a assustaria ainda mais. Olhou para o chão desconsolado e acabou encontrando nele uma corrente de prata com um pingente com a letra H. Devia ter caido daquela garota mas já era tarde para encontrá-la, ela havia desaparecido na noite. Olhou mais uma vez pra corrente e decidiu ignorá-la, visto que talvez nunca mais fosse ver aquela garota, não fazia sentido se importar com aquilo. Foi saindo em direção oposta à que ela fugira anteriormente. Alguns passos. Arrependimento. Voltou atrás e tomou a corrente nas mãos, colocando-a em seguida em um dos bolsos da capa que vestia. Voltou a seu caminho solitário novamente.

* * *

Hinata corria desesperada pelas ruas agora iluminadas e com algumas pessoas ainda perambulando. Quando sentiu que já estava longe o suficiente, parou ante uma fonte no centro de uma das praças da cidade e se sentou. Chorou desesperada como se aquele choro fosse lavar sua alma e corpo que sentia tão sujos nesse instante. Mais calma chegou a pensar que aquele estranho poderia realmente estar lhe ajudando. Achou que havia sido extremamente estúpida mas não podia voltar a atrás. Preferiu somente esquecer tudo aquilo e voltou a caminhar rumo a sua casa.


	4. Cap3 O casamento arranjado

**Capítulo 3** • O **casamento **arranjado.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤO crepitar das chamas iluminava razoavelmente a saleta escura e fria. O jovem intrigado e silencioso observava absorto em seus pensamentos às chamas se esvaindo aos poucos. Tinha uma taça em uma das mãos e com a outra acariciava seus fios loiros.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤA imagem perfeita da garota com a qual tivera um breve conflito ainda rondava sua mente. Não sabia por que tinha agido em prol de sua segurança, não sabia sequer porque se importara com alguém desconhecido e sem qualquer importância pessoal. Mas o que mais o mantinha preso em seus questionamentos internos era aquela corrente, que agora retirava de um dos bolsos, um objeto tão simplório que recolhera ao ver a mulher desaparecer nas ruas escuras da cidade, repleta de medo.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤPara ele, nem a garota, nem a corrente possuíam valor algum naquele momento, mas então porque havia a salvo e guardado aquela recordação sem sentido algum? O momento de reflexão foi rompido pelo som dos pequenos passinhos apressados de um garotinho aflito que surgiu na sala em busca do irmão mais velho.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Niichan! Onde você esteve? – esbravejou o pequeno nervoso pela demora do irmão. – Você disse que iria me ensinar a jogar gamão.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ - Já não era pra estar dormindo. O dia já está para amanhecer! – o jovem retrucou buscando encerrar o diálogo sabia que não acabaria assim, mas tentou. Guardou a corrente no bolso novamente.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – O niichan sempre se atrasa, nunca tem tempo para mim. - disse fechando a cara e fazendo birra.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Se você for dormir eu prometo te ensinar amanhã depois que chegar da caça. Agora, - levantou-se da poltrona apressado e agarrou o garotinho pela cintura o levantando no ar e colocando-o no colo. – Vamos dormir, seu niichan está muito cansado. - foi indo em direção ao corredor quando seu trajeto foi interrompido por uma sombra surgida do mesmo local. Uma mulher um pouco mais velha, cabelos longos e ruivos, olhos azuis um pouco menos vibrantes que os do rapaz, se aproximou de ambos os garotos e abriu um sorriso radiante.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Vá se deitar, Cho! Preciso ter uma conversa séria com seu irmão. – encarou o garotinho com uma expressão gentil no rosto.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Mas ele ia me colocar pra dormir... – voltou a se emburrar.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Agora! – advertiu séria, ao filho mais novo.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Hai! – não pode desobedecê-la e puxou a blusa do irmão mais velho em sinal de que queria descer do colo do mesmo. Naruto o fez e colocou o menininho no chão, que sumiu apressado pelo corredor.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Agora nós vamos ter uma conversa séria, Naruto! – encarou o rapaz com frieza evidente.

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ Neji ficou por horas telefonando para Hinata preocupado com seu paradeiro. Não satisfeito em ouvir a amiga dela lhe satisfazer a dúvida dizendo que a namorada do rapaz havia ido fazer umas compras e que provavelmente não voltaria para casa, pois dormiria na casa dos pais, Neji se deslocou até o endereço dos mesmos e acabou ainda mais intrigado. Ela não estava lá.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ Saiu em disparada com o carro pela cidade vasculhando alguns pontos em que pensou ser possível encontra-la, mas nem sinal da garota. Onde estaria? Fez a curva que levava até o bairro da garota e ao se aproximar da casa da mesma lá estava ela, sentada no balanço no jardim.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ O rapaz estacionou e carro e desceu indo de encontro à namorada pronto para lhe dizer umas boas verdades. Estava nervoso devido o sumiço repentino e não justificado, mas quando chegou perto o suficiente para constatar nela uma expressão assustada e tristonha, parou em sua frente e não disse uma só palavra.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤA garota levantou o rosto para encará-lo e sem forças para dizer qualquer coisa, apenas se atirou nos braços do namorado começando a chorar nervosamente. Neji não pode reagir de outra forma a não ser retribuindo o abraço e tentando acalma-la fazendo-a sentir que estava tudo bem agora, pois estava ao lado dela. Não era hora para perguntas, soltou-a devagar e a levou para dentro da casa.

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Você tem que entender que já não é mais um garotinho, tem que assumir as responsabilidades do nosso clã. - a mulher de cabelos ruivos se sentou num dos grandes sofás que se encontravam no centro da sala e encarou o rapaz loiro a sua frente.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Eu não estou disposto a mudar por esse clã que nunca realmente me quis como herdeiro. - disse em tom irônico.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Você sabe muito bem que atitudes rebeldes não o farão ser aceito pelos outros. Se quiser ser considerado um de nós terá que fazer por onde.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – MAS EU NÃO SOU UM DE VOCÊS! – esbravejou. Ao perceber que havia se excedido baixou o tom da voz. – Não sou um vampiro comum, sou diferente e não faço questão nenhuma de ser como "eles".  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Hunf! – a mão suspirou. Sabia que tinha um filho problemático e que não o convenceria tão facilmente. – Você pode ser um mestiço, mas é meu filho. E como tal, eu me preocupo com seu futuro. – sorriu carinhosamente.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Então me deixe viver a vida a meu modo. – se levantou do sofá e foi saindo em direção ao corredor, mas, ao ouvir a mãe continuar a lhe falar, parou para ouvi-la mais uma vez, ainda estando de costas.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Tudo bem meu filho, se é isso que você considera ser "o melhor para você" quem sou eu para interferir. Afinal, eu sou apenas a sua mãe não é?! – tentou comover o filho com um apelo psicológico e parecia ter obtido resultado, pois ele passou a encará-la atenciosamente. – Caso você mude de idéia... Sakura chegará em uma semana.

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤㅤO dia amanheceu e Hinata despertou com a luz fraca que surgiu na fresta da cortina do quarto. O dia estava frio e nublado, a chuva não demoraria a cair. Neji adentrou o quarto da namorada ainda deitada que esfregava os olhos sonolentos.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤQuando a garota constatou os trajes em que o namorado estava, ou seja, somente de toalha, corou imediatamente e cobriu o rosto com o lençol. Ao perceber a reação da moça Neji sorriu e se aproximou da cama dela se sentando ao lado da namorada.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Você já não tem idade suficiente para não sentir vergonha do seu namorado? – puxou o lençol que lhe cobria o rosto a deixando ainda mais envergonhada.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Eu sou diferente das garotas com as quais você está acostumado a sair Neji. – esbravejou roubando o lençol novamente. Pegou a primeira almofada e jogou nele.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Vai começar com isso de novo? A gente não fez a pazes? – se aproximou e deu um selinho na garota tentando cortar o assunto.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Que eu me lembre nós não fizemos as pazes coisa nenhuma.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – E você não vai me perdoar? – sorriu maliciosamente depois de fazer cara de cachorrinho sem dono. Sabia muito bem como "enrolar" uma garota, mas dessa vez era sério, não queria mais só enrolar, estava realmente afim de concertar as coisas com Hinata.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Não sei se você merece… - acabou se deixando levar pela lábia do rapaz e sorriu.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Então vem aqui que eu te mostro se eu mereço... – avançou na garota para tentar beija-la, mas deu de cara com o colchão quando a mesma pulou da cama desviando do namorado.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ – Vou tomar banho. – disse enquanto corria para o banheiro. Voltou ao quarto uma última vez e olhou para o rapaz inconformado dizendo. – Mas eu te perdou. – sorriu o fazendo sorrir também enquanto ela voltava para o banheiro um pouco mais feliz.


	5. Cap4 Um novo encontro

**Capítulo** 4 • Um novo encontro

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

O som estava extremamente alto. Pessoas passando para lá e para cá, agitadas, animadas, se divertindo e dançando, bebendo e esquecendo de seus problema. Parecia o lugar perfeito pra relaxar, não para Hinata.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ■ F ℓ a s н в a c к ■

- Você vai sair hoje, Neji?  
- Não. Já te disse que vou fazer de tudo para você perceber que eu mudei.  
- Mas se você quiser sair, não tem problema. Eu fico na casa da Tenten.  
- Já te disse que só saio se for com você ao meu lado.  
- Mas eu não gosto desse tipo de "saída". Boates não fazem o meu gênero.. Não precisa se prender a mim assim..  
- Chega! Eu não vou e pronto. A não ser que você mude de idéia e queira me acompanhar.. Sabe, seria bom sair e se divertir um pouco. Você precisa ''viver'' Hinata!

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ■ F ℓ a s н 's E n d ■

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

Onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou aquele convite. Ficara ali a noite toda, sentada feito dois de paus. Não se divertira nenhum pouco e ainda por cima, Neji tinha ido pegar uma bebida e não voltara até aquele instante, e já fazia algum tempo.  
Cansada de esperar, sentindo a cabeça pesar e os tímpanos latejarem por não estarem acostumados com o volume exagerado daquele som eletrizante, Hinata decidiu sair para "tomar um ar". Cortando a mutidão naquele empurra-empurra básico de lugares como aquele, acabou trombando em alguém totalemente inesperado.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

- Seja bem-vinda, querida! - Kushina abriu as portas da mansão dos Uzumaki fazendo a convidada até então desconhecida, se sentir em casa. A garota de cabelos róseos e expressão levemente tímida, atravessou o portal e depositou as malas no chão. O mordomo se aproximou e tomou as malas se direcionando a escadaria principal para levá-las ao quarto da hóspede. Kushina a segurou levemente pelo braço e a puxou delicadamente para a sala de visitas. - Sente-se querida!  
- Arigato, Kushina-sama. - a garota se aproximou de umas das poltronas do salão e se sentou sem mais delongas.

- Como estão seus pais? Faz tanto tempo que não nos reunimos.. - abriu um sorriso receptivo a garota, fazendo-a se sentir a vontade para conversarem mais abertamente. Afinal, dadas as circunstâncias, não havia porque não se tratarem com o mínimo de intimidade, pois logo seriam nora e sogra.  
- Estão muito bem, Kushina-sama. Papai conseguiu que mudássemos daquele área pois os caças estavam causando muito incômodo ao nosso clã. Agora está tudo bem! - retribuiu o sorriso inicial de Kushina e se recostou no sofá, tomando a liberdade de se sentir a vontade naquele local.  
- Tem sido difícil dribalar os caças ultimamente. Esses desgraçados estão cada vez mais espertos.. - o tom de voz de Kushina era mais tenso e sua expressão naquele momento não tinha mais o brilho receptivo de antes. - Aliás.. - voltando a se comportar como antes - Você teve algum problema para chegar até aqui? Alguém te importunou querida?  
- De modo algum.. A viagem foi tranquila.  
- Bom então podemos pular as formalidades e ir direto ao ponto. - tornou a ficar séria fazendo a garota ficar um pouco apreensiva - Sakura, querida! Meu filho, Naruto, não está em casa no momento. Gostaria de apresentá-los um ao outro logo que você chegasse mas ele teve imprevistos.. "Onde será que aquele meu filho imbecil se meteu de novo? ¬¬"  
- Compreendo. Não há porque se preocupar, Kushina-sama. Nós nos veremos amanhã. Mas agora, se não fosse incomodo, gostaria de pedir para me retirar para meus aposentos. Apesar da viagem ter sido calma, estou um tanto cansada.  
- Claro, claro. Futukoi irá te levar até seus aposentos querida. - estendeu a mão direita em direção a porta da sala de visitas onde o mordomo, Futukoi, esperava a garota para encaminhá-la ao seu quarto.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

Hinata estava perplexa com a imagem do garoto em sua frente. Não podia acreditar que o reencontraria logo naquele local e dia. Assustada e confusa, não conseguia sequer raciocinar direito.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ■ F ℓ a s н в a c к ■

- Porque ta gritando princesa! A gente só quer brincar.. Vamos ensinar a essa garotinha linda rapazes como é estar com um homem de verdade!  
- Eu não faria isso se fossem vocês!ㅤㅤㅤ...  
- Hey! Está tudo bem? Hey! ㅤㅤㅤ ...

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ■ F ℓ a s н's E n d ■

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

Fitou aqueles olhos de um azul profundo que pareciam ter efeito hipnótico sobre ela. Seu coração batia rápido e, quando o rapaz fez mensão de dizer algo a ela, perdeu os sentidos repentinamente, desmaiou ali mesmo.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

Sakura subiu as escadas logo atrás do mordomo, Futukoi. Ao abrir a porta para a garota, Futukoi se despediu desejando-lhe boa noite com um sorriso gentil, e desceu novamente as escadas.  
Sakura ficou ali ainda alguns segundos, parada em frente a porta. Era tudo tão estranho, novo, diferente, e as vezes, dependendo do ângulo, era quase assustador. Alguns meses atrás ela havia se formado no colégio, feito seus maravilhosos 18 aninhos.. Estava começando a viver e, logo agora que poderia ser e fazer o que quizesse, essa casamento aparece do nada e ela, como boa filhinha, submissa e obediente, que sempre foi, obedeceu fielmente as ordens do pai.  
Pensar que em alguns meses estaria casada com um primo distante que sequer nunca vira, nem lembrava o nome dele direito, nunca haviam conversado.. E logo estariam casados. A palavra final pesou os ombros da garota.

- Seja bem-vinda, cunhadinha! - um alguém misterioso surgiu das sombras do corredor parcialmente escuro, fazendo Sakura se desprender de seus pensamentos e voltara a realidade num segundo.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

A garota abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se readaptar a luz ambiente. Sentiu que seu corpo estava rente ao chão, possivelmente, e lembrou-se do que havia acontecido. Levantou num estalo e olhou para os lados preocupada.  
Estava sentada num banco de praça não muito longe da boate, porém longe o suficiente para se ver livre daquele tormento e poluição sonora que detestava. Foi então que a imagem daquele garoto lhe veio a mente como um raio rápido e direto e uma voz surgiu as suas costas lhe perguntando se estava bem. Virou-se rapidamente e pode ver novamente o dono da voz misteriosa,seu salvador.  
Não sabia exatamente o que dizer, nem como agir. Da última vez que tinham se encontrado, a tragédia no beco e o salvamento inesperado, ela o tinha ignorado e fugido. Como iria se desculpar por ter duvidado da indole do rapaz? Porém, o que se pode esperar de alguém que ande por aqueles arredores? O que não justifica duvidar dele, pois ele a havia salvo, se arriscado para defendê-la sem sequer conhecê-la. Estava confusa afinal, deidiu-se pelo silêncio.  
Ele se aproximou num ato impensado fazendo-a recuar alguns centímetros no banco. Colocou a mão em um dos bolsos a fazendo ficar apreensiva a um próximo movimento dele. Tirou a mão fechada do bolso e estendeu o braço em direção a garota a assustando ainda mais.

- É seu? - abriu a mão e mostrou lhe o que estava guardando, era uma corrente de prata, fina e delicada, com um pequeno e simples medalhão gravado com as iniciais HM.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

O garoto de cabelos e olhos negros se aproximou devagar. Sakura o fitou assustada, deduziu que fosse algum outro parente, um outro primo talvez, visto que seu noivo não estava em casa. Ele se aproximou cada vez mais até ficar perto o suficiente para prensá-la contra a parede. A garota corou instantânemente e não conseguiu nem ao menos reagir.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

- Pelo menos uma vez na vida a Kushina fez uma escola certa. - fitou a garota dos pés a cabeça a deixando ainda mais encabulada.  
- Eu so-sou, sou Haruno Sakura, a noiva do, do.. - "Como é que era o nome mesmo?"  
- Do Naruto, meu irmão.. Mas isso não me interessa.. O que me interessa é o fato de que teremos "carne nova" no pedaço e eu adoro "carne nova". - fitou-a mais uma vez. - Principalmente quando dorme no quarto ao lado do meu.. - se afastou aos poucos ainda a encarando com olhares cheios de malícia, e dirigiu-se para uma porta um pouco mais ao lado do quarto da garota. - Tenha uma ótima noite, cunhadinha.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

Neji conseguiu finalmente sair do bar. Havia encontrado alguns amigos que não o deixaram em paz até botar a conversa em dia. Pegou as bebidas e voltou a mesa onde deixara a namorada o esperando.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

- Eu trouxe as bebid.. - olhou ao redor, nem sinal da garota. - Hinata? oo'

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *


	6. Cap5 A corrente de prata

**Capítulo** 5 • A corrente de prata

　　　　 Sakura levantou assustada de sua cama ao ouvir o som da porta se abrindo lentamente. Pensou ser o rapaz que a pouco encontrara nos corredores, e que a constrangera com comentários pouco convencionais a seu recato habitual.

　　　　 Grande foi seu espanto ao perceber de que se tratava, não de um atrevido rapaz conquistador, mas sim de um pequenino rapazinho de olhinhos azuis brilhantes de pura curiosidade e cabelos loiros, como os de um anjinho.

　　　　 Em toda a sua inocência de criança, Cho adentrou o recinto, e encarando a jovem bonita de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes, aproximou-se de sua cama e sorriu dizendo.

　　　　 - Eu sou Cho! E você é muito bonita! – Estendeu a pequena mão em direção a garota para dar as boas vindas à mesma.

　　　　 - Olá Cho! – Sorriu. – Eu sou Sakura Haruno. E você é uma gracinha. – Cumprimentou o rapazinho. – Estou vendo que os rapazes dessa casa são todos muito galantes e elogiosos.

　　　　 - Você é a noiva do niichan Naruto, né? – Sentou na beira da cama para conversar com a menina.

　　　　 - Hai. Mas ainda não o conheci...

　　　　 - Ah! Não espere por ele. Ele deve estar procurando por mulheres. Ele faz isso todas as noites...

　　　　 - Ah é?! – Sorriu admirada com a esperteza e fraqueza daquela criança. Os homens daquela família pareciam ser todos conquistadores natos.

　　　　 - Eu tenho que ir agora. A gente conversa mais amanhã. – Desceu da cama e foi indo em direção a porta. – E você, tranca a porta do quarto porque o niichan Sasuke é meio tarado. – Saiu fechando a porta em seguida.

　　　　 - Onde fui me meter! ¬¬

* * *

　　　　 Hinata olhou para a mão pálida e suada do rapaz onde repousava a delicada corrente de prata.

　　　　 - É seu? - Insistiu o rapaz. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e dessa vez ela não recuou.

　　　　 - Sim. - Tocou a corrente com as pontas dos dedos e recolheu tocando suavemente na mão do rapaz. Ambos ficaram levemente corados com aquela situação.

　　　　 Era um rapaz ''diferente'' dos demais. Tinha a pele bastante pálida e vestia roupas negras que a deixavam ainda mais em evidência. Apesar do, sobretudo que usava, era visível seu corpo bem definido, mas, o que mais chamava a atenção naquele belo rapaz eram seus hipnotizantes olhos azuis piscina, realçados ainda mais por seus bagunçados cabelos loiros.

　　　　 Mal ele entregou a corrente, deu-lhe as costas e foi andando em direção a rua vazia e mal iluminada da praça onde se encontravam.

　　　　 - Espere! - Hinata gritou. - Me diga, qual é o seu nome?

　　　　 -... - A pergunta fez com que o rapaz interrompesse sua caminhada e voltasse sua atenção àquela garota. - Meu Nome é Uzumaki Naruto. - Não entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo. Fosse outra garota, já a teria seduzido e se alimentado de seu sangue, dispensando-a. Mas, por que ''fosse outra''? Por que não ela? Porque não agora que parecia tão interessada nele, seu misterioso salvador? E ainda, porque a salvara? Porque guardara sua corrente, um objeto totalmente sem valor pra ele?

　　　　 - O meu é Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga. - Sorriu ao estender-lhe uma das mãos. - Obrigada por ter me ajudado outra noite e por ter guardado minha corrente. Ela é muito importante para mim.

　　　　 - Não foi nada. - Estranhou o comportamento extremamente gentil da garota. Nunca fora tratado assim por um "humano". Estendeu a mão para retribuir o agradecimento.

　　　　 - Você é um bom rapaz. Gostaria de poder retribuí-lo... Espera! - Colocou a mão no bolso da calça que estava usando e tirou um pequeno pedaço de pape e o delineador que ali colocara antes de sair de casa. - Aqui está... - Escrevendo algo. - É o meu celular. Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só me ligar. - Entregou-lhe o papel.

* * *

　　　　 Kushina se sentou sob os lençóis de linho que recobriam o colchão de plumas francesas de sua cama. Era verdade, quando o assunto era ostentação, Kushina sabia muito bem como agir. Gostava da vida que levava ordem, poder e luxo, gostava de manter o controle sobre as coisas.

　　　　 Mas dessa vez sentia como se estivesse cometendo o mesmo erro que cometera no passado. Iria submeter o filho ao que ela mesma, outrora, havia sido submetida. O casamento com o falecido marido tinha sido um bom casamento, não podia negar, porém, as marcas de um primeiro e grande amor não haviam sido apagadas por completo de seu coração.

　　　　 Naruto, o filho mais velho, teria de se casar com a prima, Sakura Haruno, assim era a tradição. Os clãs vampirescos funcionavam assim. Não se misturava mais do que dois clãs, nunca foi assim, e nunca será. Jamais permitiria que Naruto se apaixonasse por outra que não fosse de sua linhagem. Jamais permitiria que o filho repetisse a loucura de se envolver amorosamente com um "humano".

　　　　 Embora soubesse que o filho jamais faria isto, pois não se apegava a ninguém, apesar de viver inúmeros ''casinhos'' com quaisquer mulheres que encontrasse na noite. Para ele era só comida, e assim deviam permanecer. Enquanto isso não mudasse tudo seria mais fácil, até mesmo convencê-lo a se casar com a escolhida.

　　　　 Mas não era hora de pensar nisso, precisava descansar um pouco, desanuviar os pensamentos. Abriu a garrafa de conhaque que se encontrava sobre a mesinha da cabeceira de sua cama e encheu a única taça que ali permanecia. Virou alguns goles, depois se dirigiu até o armário de onde retirou uma caixa de tamanho médio, estampada com flores cor-de-rosa e lacrada apenas por uma fita de cetim do mesmo tom.

　　　　 Desamarrou a fita delicadamente e retirou a tampa da caixa. Despejando o conteúdo da mesma sobre a cama, de um envelope velho e amassado, retirou uma porção de fotos antigas que passou a observar.

　　　　 Os olhos marejados não conseguiam conter a saudade presa ali a muito tempo. Amigos que nunca mais vira pessoas importantes que desapareceram com o tempo, histórias que fizeram parte de sua vida. Onde estava tudo aquilo agora? Em que momento de sua vida deixara tudo aquilo escapar de suas mãos, como a areia que foge facilmente por entre os dedos deixando apenas o vazio de um deserto.

　　　　 Engoliu seco ao obter a resposta que tanto se condenara a esquecer. Estava ali, aquela foto, a foto que guardava segredos e respostas, momentos e rancores de toda umas existências. 20 anos desde esse dia, o baile de outono registrado naquele simples pedaço de papel.

　　　　 Na foto, Kushina, com um longo vestido negro de baile, estava acompanhada por um jovem loiro, sorridente e de terno escuro. Pareciam um casal. Parecia realmente, feitos um para o outro. Não havia sido exatamente ali que começara todo o seu suplício, mas com certeza, a partir daquele dia, sua vida jamais fora a mesma.

　　　　 Mais uma vez os olhos dela não puderam ser controlados. Apertou a foto contra o peito e chorou. Muita saudade, muita mágoa, muita recordação de uma só vez. Podia ter crescido desde o ''último dia'', podia ter envelhecido mudado física e psicologicamente. Afinal, o tempo e a dor nos ensinam a mudar nem que seja a força. Mas algo ainda permanecia ali, intacto. Inerte. Algo ainda lhe tirava o sono e a fazia correr para aquela caixa, seu refúgio mais secreto, todas as vezes que sonhava em voltar a se sentir verdadeiramente feliz.

　　　　 A porta estremeceu ao receber as batidas de alguém desconhecido. Kushina saiu do transe momentâneo e secou os olhos, livrou-se rapidamente da foto e dos demais pertences recolocando-os novamente naquela caixa. Selou-a com a fita, a corrente que prendia seu coração naquela jaula a anos.

* * *

　　　　 - Onde estava? - Esbravejou com a namorada ao vê-la se aproximar da porta da boate tranquila e sorridente. - O que está fazendo aqui sosinha?

　　　　 - Eu sai para tomar um ar. - Mentiu. - E, olha Neji, você sabe muito bem que não gosto desse tipo de "programa". Eu quero ir embora. - Aproximou-se do garoto e o pedgou pelo braço. - Eu estou cansada.

　　　　 - Táh. - Estranhou a atitude da garota mas continuou. - Me desculpa. Eu não devia ter te deixado sozinha pr tanto tempo. - Beijou-he a testa com carinho. - Vamos para casa.

　　　　 Saíram em direção ao carro. Hinata preferiu não tocar no assunto daquela noite lamentável em que haviam a perseguido. Sabia que Neji a encheria de perguntas. Também preferiu não contar sobre Naruto. O namorado era bastante ciumento e poderia imaginar uma série de besteiras sobre o assunto.

　　　　 Embora, não pudesse negar que aquele garoto estranho havia he chamado bastante a atenção. Apesar de ser meio calado, sombrio, misterioso, Hinata havia enchergado nele uma aura boa, pois não é qualquer um que salva uma garota desconhecida numa situação daquelas e ainda guarda um pertence seu com tanto cuidado.

　　　　 Queria mesmo era saber quem era reamente aquele garoto. Nunca o vira antes, apesar de que, ela não saia muito portanto não conhecia bem quase ninguém da própria cidade.

　　　　 Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Era a única informação que tinha dele. Não sabia ao certo se tinha dado seu número de ceular a ele para fornecer ajuda em agradecimento, ou se era mesmo para ter uma segunda chance de vê-lo. Afinal, não é qualquer um que pode ser portador de olhos tão hipnotizantes. Suspirou.

　　　　 Nani? O que está acontecendo? Não podia pensar essas coisas de um estranho que conhecera a pouco e só vira duas vezes em toda a sua vida. Era verdade que o rapaz era bonito, encantador, mas daí a suspirar?! Já é um pouco de loucura, não acha? É melhor esquecer isso tudo...

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　■ F ℓ a s н . в a c к ■

　　　　　　　　　　　　 - É seu?

　　　　　　　　　　　　 - Sim. [...] Espere! Diga-me, qual é o seu nome?

　　　　　　　　　　　　 - Meu Nome é Uzumaki Naruto.

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　■ F ℓ a s н ' s e n d ■

　　　　 - Amanhã você vai ter uma grande surpresa! - Exclamou Neji.

　　　　 - ...

　　　　 - Hinata?!

　　　　 - Nani?! oo' - Saindo do estado de transe em que se encontrava a pouco.

　　　　 - Eu disse que amanhã você vai ter uma grande surpresa.

　　　　 - Surpresa? Qual?

　　　　 - É uma surpresa, ora.

* * *

　　　　Naruto estava sentado em uma das poltronas do camarote da boate com alguns vampiros e vampiras. Estava inerte, preso em seus próprios pensamentos.

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　■ F ℓ a s н . в a c к ■

　　　　 - Obrigada por ter me ajudado outra noite e por ter guardado minha corrente. Ela é muito importante para mim.

　　　　 - Não foi nada.

　　　　 - Você é um bom rapaz. Gostaria de poder retribuí-lo.

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　■ F ℓ a s н ' s e n d ■

　　　　 - Ei Naruto?! - Um dos amigos tentou inutilmente chamar-lhe a atenção. - Vamos procurar comida em outro lugar. Isso aqui ta meio parado.

　　　　 - ...

　　　　 - Hey! Eu to falando com você, Naruto?!

　　　　 - ...

　　　　 - Narut..

　　　　 - Vai você, Kiba. - Voltou rapidamente ao ambiente normal em que se encontrava abandonando por tempo indeterminado seus pensamentos.

　　　　 - Mas cara...

　　　　 - Hey Kiba. - Havia do outro lado do camarote um garoto aparentemente mais novo que Naruto, cabelos negros, alto e de corpo definido, seus olhos, costumeiramente castanhos, haviam ganhado tom avermelhado ao receber em seu pescoço pálido as presas de uma das vampiras que os acompanhava. O sangue escorreu lentamente dos pequenos furos em direção ao pescoço enquanto ele sentia a sensação quente e deliciosa de ser sugado por um comum. Mesmo estando a mercê daquele momento, encontrou uma forma de se dirigir aos amigos. - Deixa ele em paz.

　　　　 - Quem te chamou na conversa, Sai. ¬¬

　　　　 - Vou embora. - Naruto se levantou.

* * *


	7. Cap6 Como assim uma noiva?

**Capítulo** 6 • Como assim uma noiva?

　　　 Naruto chegou em casa e foi direto para o quarto. Não queria responder as curiosidades do irmão mais novo, estava sem paciência. Também não queria ouvir os sermões da mãe, de como ela desaprovava esse tipo de comportamento e como desejava que o filho tomasse jeito.

　　　 Foi logo pro chuveiro. Despiu-se e deixou a água morna banhar sua pele pálida devido à falta da luz solar. Recostou-se na parede e passou as mãos molhadas no rosto, empurrando os cabelos loiros rebeldes para trás. Havia sido uma droga de noite. Não havia se divertido nenhum pouco como o de costume. Sequer se alimentara do sangue de alguma humana vulgar e oferecida, como todas eram, ou pelo menos pareciam ser.

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　■ F ℓ a s н . в a c к ■

- Obrigada por ter me ajudado outra noite e por ter guardado minha corrente. Ela é muito importante para mim.

- Não foi nada.

- Você é um bom rapaz. Gostaria de poder retribuí-lo.

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　■ F ℓ a s н ' s e n d ■

　　　 Porque aquele pedaço de carne, aquela humana sem valor, que há pouco tempo lhe servia só como alimento, porque ela mexia tanto com ele. Por quê? Nenhuma outra mortal havia permanecido em sua mente por mais de um dia depois de sugá-la. Mas com essa garota era diferente.

　　　 Depois daquele "resgate" sem sentido que fornecera a ela, da corrente guardada sem motivo, dos pensamentos voltados para ela, do reencontro e do jeito como se sentira perto dela. Parecia até que ela o fazia se sentir "humano".

Caro que não. A coisa que mais abominava no mundo eram humanos. Desde que descobrira sua origem, Naruto desprezava esse tipo de animal.

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　■ F ℓ a s н . в a c к ■

- VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM BASTARDO. UM REBENTO MALDITO E TOTALMENTE DISPENSÁVEL. NÃO DEVIA TER NASCIDO.

- POR FAVOR, FUGAKU! VOCÊ ESTÁ BÊBADO, NÃO SABE O QUE DIZ.

- EU SEI SIM. E VOCÊ TAMBÉM SABE KUSHINA. ESSE MENINO É O MOTIVO DO FRACASSO DO NOSSO CASAMENTO.

- CHEGA. VOCÊ ESTÁ COMEÇANDO A FALAR DEMAIS!

- PQ? NÃO QUER QUE ELE SAIBA QUE NÃO É BEM VINDO NESSA CASA? NÃO QUER QUE ELE SAIBA QUE EU O ODEIO, O DESPREZO? QUE ELE É O ÚNICO MOTIVO DE NOSSA INFELICIDADE?

- JÁ CHEGAAAA! CHEGAAA FUGAKU. Cala a bocaaa... Ele não tem culpa ... ELE NÃO TEM CULPA SE EU NUNCA AMEI VOCÊ!

- É CULPA DELE SIM. DO REBENTO AMALDIÇOADO. ESSE MESTIÇO. SANGUE SUJO. FILHO DE UM MORTAL, DE UM HUMANOOOOOO[/gray].

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　■ F ℓ a s н ' s e n d ■

　　　 Ele tinha aprendido desde cedo, da forma mais difícil, que humanos só faziam parte da cadeia alimentar dos vampiros. Comida fácil e sempre disponível em grande quantidade em qualquer lugar do planeta.

Fechou o chuveiro, enrolou-se na toalha e foi indo em direção ao quarto.

　　　 - Precisamos conversar. – Kushina estava sentada na cama de Naruto e observava o filho com uma cara nada, nada mesmo, boa[/navy].

* * *

　　　 Hinata mal conseguiu pregar os olhos aquela noite. Ficou horas no banho, a ponto de a água acabar e quando saiu, Neji já estava de pijamas e babando no travesseiro. Preferiu ir para a cozinha beber um pouco de leite para ajudar com a insônia que passara a se tornar cada vez mais freqüente.

　　　 Abriu a geladeira, pegou a caixa de leite e se serviu. Ficou ali perambulando pela casa feito uma coruja em seus hábitos noturnos. Sentou-se no sofá da sala e ligou a televisão. Não tinha nada de interessante para se assistir naquela madrugada. Apertou os botões do controle remoto entediada, apenas para tentar forçar o cansaço a tomar seu corpo e mente e deixa-la dormir. Em um canal desenho animado. De madrugada? Que criança assistiria desenho animado às... Olhou no relógio da parede às suas costas... 04h35min da madruga?!

　　　 No outro canal um programa educativo, o tema era meio ambiente, destruição da camada de ozônio. Típico das emissoras jogarem de madrugada um programa educativo só para poder dizer que fazia sua parte em prol da sociedade. É por isso que ninguém se interessa por esse tipo de assunto. Ou você ouve numa aula chata de geografia com a professora mais amada do colégio aos berros com a sala, ou você assiste na TV as quatro, quase cinco da matina.

　　　 Mudou de novo, filme proibido para menores de 18 anos. A cena peculiar do casal a fez ruborizar instantaneamente. A mulher gemia pulando sobre o corpo do amante, como se estivesse cavalgando ou coisa do tipo. O homem gritava descontrolado e apertava-lhe os seios. Hinata quase morreu de tanta vergonha. Tentou mudar de canal, mas a timidez e a vergonha a fizeram desconcertar. Tanto fez que acabou desligando o aparelho e correu para a cozinha, deixando o copo sobre a pia e indo dormir.

　　　 Ao chegar ao quarto e deitar sobre a cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol, Neji levemente despertou e num movimento instantâneo abraçou-a pela cintura e beijou-lhe o ombro. Hinata enrubesceu novamente, visto a cena que acabara de presenciar na sala, na TV. Fechou os olhos e forçou mais uma vez o sono para afastar os pensamentos.

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　■ F ℓ a s н . в a c к ■

　　　　　　　　- É seu?

　　　　　　　　- Sim. [...] Espere! Diga-me, qual é o seu nome?

　　　　　　　　- Meu Nome é Uzumaki Naruto.

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　■ F ℓ a s н ' s e n d ■

　　　 Uzumaki Naruto. Seu salvador. O estranho rapaz misterioso que surgira em seu caminho, defendera-a de seus agressores e guardara sua preciosa corrente para devolver-lhe mais tarde, no último encontro dos dois, mesmo não tendo valor algum para ele. Estava realmente impressionada com aquele rapaz. E principalmente com o azul hipnotizante de seus olhos. Era mesmo muito bonito, e não eram só seus olhos.

　　　 O que? Como podia pensar uma coisa dessas? Dormindo com o namorado e pensando na beleza física de um outro homem que mal conhecera? Como o qual se encontrara apenas duas vezes?! Não, não. Só estava impressionada com o diferente rapaz que a salvara do perigo inesperado naquela ruazinha sombria. Só isso. Impressão.

　　　 Mas não podia negar, ele era bem mais bonito que Neji. Hihi.

* * *

　　　 - COMO ASSIM UMA NOIVA?

　　　 - Não é UMA noiva. É SUA noiva. – Kushina levantou da cama e foi indo em direção ao filho. Encostou em seu ombro mas ele logo a empurrou, afastando-se da mãe.

　　　 - Eu não tenho NOIVA.

　　　 - Agora tem. Você não dá um jeito em sua vida, então eu fiz questão de arrumá-la pra você!

　　　 - Como você pode fazer isso? Eu não vou me casar. NÃO VOU, OUVIU? SOU MAIOR DE IDADE E SEI MUITO BEM O QUE QUERO PRA MIM E PRA MINHA VIDA. – Não pode mais conter seu temperamento explosivo. - NÃO VOU ME CASAR COM UM DOS SEUS FANTOCHES, UMA DAS ESPOSINHAS SUBMISSAS E MANIPULÁVEIS DO CLÃ. Outra réplica sua. – Ironizou.

　　　 - NÃO FALE ASSIM COMIGO, GAROTO! EU AINDA SOU SUA MÃE. VOCÊ QUERENDO OU NÃO.

　　　 - ... – Preferiu não se manifestar a acalmar os nervos.

　　　 - Você sabe que eu só quero seu bem... – Kushina tentava de todas as formas convencer o filho. Elevar a conversa a outro patamar. - Quero que seja aceito no clã meu filho! – Aproximou-se novamente do filho. - É pedir demais, que você realize essa vontade de sua mãe? – Acariciou-lhe o rosto.

　　　 - Eu não quero ser ACEITO PELO CLÃ. – Bateu na mão da mãe tirando-a de seu rosto. - EU NÃO QUERO ISSO PRA MIM. – Descontrolou-se novamente. A conversa não era das mais preferidas, e o comportamento da mãe, melosa, tentando vencê-lo pelo psicológico, o irritava profundamente. Não aceitaria casar-se de forma alguma. - PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO REALIZA MEU DESEJO E ME DEIXA EM PAZ DE UMA VEZ?

　　　- VOCÊ NEM A CONHECEU AINDA. NÃO BANQUE O ADOLESCENTE REBELDE, ouça... – Tentou se acalmar. – Ouça meu conselho. Pelo menos fale com ela. A conheça. Não vai se arrepender, Naruto.

　　　 - Garanto que não vai mesmo, "irmãzinho"! – Sasuke adentrou o quarto como se o mesmo lhe pertencesse. Tinha uma maçã em uma das mãos e um sorriso debochado nos lábios. Encostou-se à parede e deu uma mordida na fruta. Sorriu novamente ao ver a expressão furiosa de Kushina, devido a intromissão do rapaz.

　　　 - Não se meta nisso, Sasuke!

　　　 - Ela é uma gracinha. Tem cheiro de mocinha virgem e desprotegida. O sangue deve ser uma loucura. – Um sorriso pervertido e cheio de malícia surgiu em seu rosto. Mordeu novamente a maçã.

　　　 - SASUKE, ESSE ASSUNTO NÃO DIZ RESPEITO A VOCÊ! VOLTE PRO SEU QUARTO OU SAIU DE CASA E NOS DEIXA CONVERSAR EM PAZ. – Kushina se descontrolou pela ousadia do rapaz. Levantou da cama e apontou-lhe a porta ordenando-lhe a saída.

　　　 - Que isso "mamãe"? – Ironizou. - Pra que tanto mau humor? Só fiz um comentário. Tava tentando realçar as qualidades da moça.

　　　 - Então pega ela pra você. – Naruto interrompeu a nova discussão que nascia e abandonou o quarto entrando novamente no banheiro e batendo a porta com força.

　　　 Sasuke deu a última mordida na maçã e saiu em seguida, com sorriso de vitória nos lábios. Adorava atormentar Kushina, sua madrasta. Retornou ao quarto sem mais discussões.

　　　 Kushina ficou ali ainda mais uns instantes, mas, achando melhor não cutucar onça com vara curta, deixou o filho trancado no banheiro, esfriando a cabeça. Deixou o quarto do mesmo e retornou ao próprio.

* * *

　　　- Papai! – A garota adentrou no escritório do pai apressada. – Vitor já fez suas malas. Quando partimos?

　　　 - Amanhã de manhã, meu anjo. – Remexeu em alguns papéis sobre a mesa. Parecia tentar organizar a bagunça que se formara ali em cima.

　　　 - Vamos para direto para Tókio? – Aproximou-se do pai.

　　　 - Sim. E depois que resolver os negócios pendentes, iremos para a casa de sua avó em Nagoya. – Guardou alguns dos papéis, prováveis documentos relacionados à sua empresa, numa das muitas pastas sobre a mesa.

　　　 - E quanto tempo vamos ficar lá, papai? – A garota parecia impaciente. Sentou numa das poltronas da sala e cruzou os braços.

　　　 - Não sei. Talvez uns dois meses ou mais.

　　　 - Então vou levar só umas nove malas. Acho que dá para um mês ou menos. – Levantou da poltrona depressa. - Ai chegando lá eu compro alguma coisa... – Disse mais animada. - O senhor vai me deixar comprar umas coisinhas, não vai pai? – Olhinhos de gatinho do Shrek.

　　　 - Claro filha. Claro. – Respondeu a filha sem sequer prestar atenção no que ela dizia. - Agora vá descansar. Amanhã às 10h iremos para o aeroporto. – Retomou o trabalho com as pastas.

　　　 - Hai. Papai lindo que eu amo muito. – Deu a volta na mesa e beijou o pai na bochecha.

　　　 O homem sorriu vendo a filha sair do escritório. Minutos depois, o mordomo adentrou o recinto com uma bandeja nas mãos, uma xícara de chá e biscoitos, e uma pequena caixa também.

　　　 - Minato-sama! Trouxe seu chá com biscoitos. - Colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

　　　 - Não Kuroshi. Pode ir arrumar suas malas. – Sorriu pegando um dos biscoitos. Deu uma mordida. – Biscoito de chocolate com uvas passas...

　　　 - Seu preferido senhor. – O empregado sorriu. Conhecia o homem loiro, de olhos azuis brilhantes em sua frente naquela sala, desde o dia de seu nascimento.

　　　 - Como "ela" fazia. – Um sorriso de canto, tímido e disfarçado, surgiu em sua boca. Os olhos brilharam novamente. As recordações eram muitas e estavam sufocadas a muito tempo em seu peito.

　　　 - Não chegam nem perto senhor. – O mordomo sorriu e deixou a sala do patrão, fechando a porta em seguida.

　　　 Minato estendeu a mão em direção a bandeja para pegar mais um biscoito, porém o que encontrou foi uma caixa estranhamente familiar, da qual não se lembrava muito bem, mas sabia que já a tinha visto antes. Recolheu-a em suas mãos e a abriu. Na caixa havia papéis e fotos não muito antigos, mas que guardavam recordações de um velho coração apaixonado.

　　　 Numa das fotos, Minato, de terno e sorridente, estava acompanhado por uma jovem de vestido longo e negro, cabelos ruivos, vermelhos como sangue, e um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　■ F ℓ a s н . в a c к ■

　　　　　　　　- Eu sei seu segredo.

　　　　　　　　- Sabe o que? Oo'

　　　　　　　　- Que você é uma vampira, eu já sei.

　　　　　　　　- Na-Nani? Você está, está bêbado? Só pode.

　　　　　　　　- Não precisa mentir pra mim. Isso não muda o que eu sinto por você. Eu gosto... Gosto muito de você.

　　　　　　　　- Mas eu...

　　　　　　　　- Você é diferente das outras garotas...

　　　　　　　　- É... Sou diferente, uma aberração.

　　　　　　　　- Não. É a garota mais perfeita que eu já conheci.

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　■ F ℓ a s н ' s e n d ■

　　　 Fazia tempo que não via essa foto. Devia ter sumido com ela de propósito, para evitar esse tipo de recordações. Olhou novamente a foto e guardou-a na caixa, fechando a porta da mesma. Pegou outro biscoito.

　　　 - É. Como "você" fazia.

* * *


	8. Cap7 Os pais de Neji

**Capítulo** 7 • Os pais de Neji

　　　 Havia um longo caminho à frente, uma estrada horizontal, sem curvas. Muitas árvores a cercavam deixando-a fechada e sem luz à medida que ela se prolongava. O caminho era pedregoso e a fina chuva que penetrava a cobertura arbórea, trazia a terra das margens tornando as pedras escorregadias.

　　　 O céu sem estrelas devido as pesadas nuvens que anunciavam a tempestade próxima, tornavam a noite ainda mais escura. Não se ouvia nada, apenas o som das pequenas gotas tocando a vegetação e o solo como as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face.

　　　 A garota estava perdida. Sentia o medo crescente em seu peito. Vontade de gritar, correr, sumir, morrer.

　　　 Estava sozinha ali. Sozinha como sempre esteve. Ninguém por perto para abraçá-la, confortá-la, dizer que ela não precisava sentir medo. E agora já não importava mais seu destino, só queria que aquilo acabasse.

　　　 Correu rumo à estrada sem fim e a cada passo que dava, mais a estrada parecia se estender. Era um caminho sem fim onde ela ficaria presa pra sempre. Sozinha. Sozinha pra sempre.

　　　 Apertou os olhos sentindo-os arder de tanto chorar. Os pés também doíam de tanto correr. O corpo parecia falhar a cada metro adicionado em sua trajetória infinda. Mas o que mais doía era seu coração sentenciado a viver pra sempre na escuridão de uma noite que não acabaria jamais.

　　　 Mas um obstáculo se interpôs entre ela e a solidão, fazendo-a cair sentada sobre as pedras duras e frias da estrada abandonada. O choque fez com que toda a dor que alimentava a cada segundo em sua mente desaparecesse ante a surpresa de encontrar algo que a detivesse.

　　　 Sempre tivera o mesmo sonho. Caminhos que não terminavam. Dor e solidão. Mas nunca, em todos esses anos algo se interpunha entre ela e seu destino inevitável. Foi quando Hinata despertou.

　　　 Já era dia e o sol que penetrava pela fresta da cortina iluminava o quarto e tocava-lhe a pele nos braços e na face esquentando-a e atordoando sua visão. Estava suada como sempre ficava quando tinha esse sonho. O sonho em que corria desesperadamente rumo ao nada. Mas dessa vez tinha sido diferente. O que aquilo significava? O que aquilo realmente queria dizer? Será que queria sequer dizer alguma coisa?

　　　 Besteira. Levantou da cama se espreguiçando para ganhar coragem e preparar o café. Neji não estava ao seu lado, já devia ter ido trabalhar. Resolveu então tomar um bom banho antes de comer qualquer coisa.

Ao entrar no banheiro um bilhete colado no vidro do armário chamou sua atenção. Neji devia tê-lo colocado ali antes de sair. Ele sempre fazia isso. Colava bilhetes no armário e na porta da geladeira, pois sabia que ali seriam os únicos lugares onde ela os notaria.

_**　　　 　 　　 　 　　 　 　　 Meu amor,**_

_**　　　 　 　 　 　　 　 Precisei sair mais cedo. Não quis acordá-la.**_

　　　　Precisou sair mais cedo? O que será que tinha acontecido para levá-lo a tal quebra de rotina.

_**　　　 　 　　 　 　　　　Volto para o almoço. Mas não prepare nada.**_

_**　　　 　 　　 　 　　 　 Tenho uma surpresa. Acho que vai gostar.**_

　　　　Agora fazia sentido. O que será que ele estava aprontando? Ele sabe que ela detesta surpresas.

　　_**　 　　　　　　　　Não fique muito ansiosa, sabe o que acontece quando você fica assim.**_

　　　　Dor de cabeça. Dores estomacais. Os mesmos sintomas sempre. Por isso detestava surpresas.

　　　 　 　　 　 　　 　 　　 _**Teve aquele pesadelo de novo?**_

　　　　Ele havia percebido.

_**　　　 　 　　 　　　　Passou a noite toda gemendo e se mexendo feito um peixe.**_

_**　　　 　 　　 　 　　 　 　　 　 　　 Um lindo peixe!**_

　　　　Ela riu.

_**　　　 　 　　 　 　　 　 　　　　Não se preocupe, foi só um sonho.**_

_**　　　 　 　　 　 　　 　 　　 　　 　　　　TE AMO HIME!**_

　　　Argh! A coisa que mais detestava depois de surpresas era ser chamada assim. Hime.

　　　 O que quer que ele estivesse aprontando não podia ser boa coisa. Sempre que ele inventava uma dessas surpresas algo constrangedor acontecia com ela. Não queria nem pensar no que estava por vir. Tirou a roupa depressa evitando ficar ansiosa como ele alertara no bilhete, e entrou em baixo do chuveiro gelado.

* * *

　　　 O avião sairia pouco antes do almoço. Viajariam de 1ª classe é claro. Não gostava muito de viajar, mas com a empolgação evidente da filha ficava difícil dizer não. Logo estariam em Tókio e resolveria seus negócios pendentes para poder descansar alguns dias em Nagoya e passar um tempo com a filha.

　　　 A filha, Ino, era seu xodó. O único consolo que tinha em sua vida corrida, atribulada. A mãe da garota falecera dois anos após seu nascimento e Minato nunca mais teve vontade de se casar. Para falar a verdade, apesar do carinho que mantivera por ela durante o casamento, nunca pretendera se unir a nenhuma mulher que não fosse...

　　　 E lá estava ela. De volta aos seus pensamentos. A dona de seu coração adormecido a mais de 20 anos. A única que conseguira fazê-lo amar verdadeiramente, intensamente como nunca voltaria a amar de novo.

　　　 Nagoya. Estava voltando para lá. Depois de 20 anos longe. Não sabia o que iria encontrar. Será possível que...?! Não. Ela não estava mais lá. Tinha o deixado, partido para longe. Eles jamais voltariam a se ver. Jamais.

　　　 - Paiiiiiiiiiii! – Gritou Ino correndo pelo corredor de acesso às poltronas, tirando o homem de seu momentâneo recordar. Aproximou-se do pai e pulou na poltrona vaga ao lado dele. – Paiiii. Quando chegarmos em Tókio você me compra um casaco novo igual a esse. – Mostrou a foto da pop star na capa de uma revista de moda adolescente.

　　　 - Quantos você quiser querida. – Sorriu gentilmente como sempre enquanto a filha voltava a folhear a revista mostrando-lhe novas modelos e as roupas que vestiam que logo fariam parte de seu guarda roupa também.

　　　 O vôo correu perfeitamente e desembarcaram no aeroporto sem mais problemas. Foram logo ao estacionamento onde um belo carro os esperava. Conversaram pouco até o hotel onde se hospedariam e, na pouca conversa que tiveram, o assunto se restringiu a apenas dinheiro, compras, moda, Britney Spears, dinheiro e compras novamente.

　　　 O hotel cinco estrelas era confortável até mais do que suficiente. Era como estar hospedado num palácio. Luxo, bom gosto, requinte, shampagne, comodidades extremamente convidativas.

　　　 Logo que subiram para seus aposentos e puderam se refazer da viagem, tomando um banho demorado e restabelecendo as energias, Minato e a filha desceram para o saguão para desfrutar do jantar maravilhoso, o banquete que os esperava, e aos demais hóspedes do hotel.

* * *

　　　 - Andamos o dia inteiro. Comemos besteiras mas nada que realmente sustentasse. Conversamos, nos divertirmos, e agora está anoitecendo. – Olhou para o céu no mínimo desanimada. – Você me enrolou o dia inteiro... O que é essa surpresa que você quer me fazer mais que se recusa a me contar? Você sabe que eu odeio surpresas Neji.

　　　 - Não se afobe. – Sentou no banco da praça em que se encontravam do lado da namorada levemente infeliz. Entregou o algodão doce que havia comprado para a garota e sorriu admirando a expressão inquieta da mesma.

　　　 - Como pode me pedir isso? – Bufou. – Você sabe como fico quando estou ansiosa. Eu exijo, não, eu ordeno que me conte o que está havendo.

　　　 - Ordena? – Debochou. – Então ta bom princesa, eu conto.

　　　 - Não me chame de princesa. – Resmungou.

　　　 - Que seja... – Sorriu mais uma vez. – A surpresa é que... – Tentou fazer suspense, mas preferiu não enrolar muito para não deixá-la tão zangada.

　　　 - É que...

　　　 - Meus pais estão na cidade!

　　　 - ...

　　　 - E vão ficar aqui uma semana.

　　　 - ...

　　　 - Isso não é ótimo? – Estava realmente empolgado com a notícia, mas a namorada já não demonstrava o mesmo interesse.

　　　 - Isso é, é bom pra você, Neji. Mas... "Que maravilha. A 'psicopata depressiva' e o 'masoquista pervertido'" – Pensou enquanto se forçava a dar um sorrisinho ao rapaz tão feliz com a noticia que acabara de dar.

　　　 - E o melhor é que...

　　　 - Tem mais? – Dessa vez não pode disfarçar o desgosto. O desapontamento estava evidente em sua face.

　　　 - Tem, é claro. – Ignorou o desconforto que estava causando nela. – Prometi a eles anunciar nosso noivado num jantar hoje, daqui a uma hora.

　　　 - O-O QUÊ?

* * *

　　　 Já era noite. Naruto tomou seu banho como de costume. Se vestiu, mas não saiu de casa, como fazia todas as noites. Resolveu ficar para resolver de vez esse problema chamado [i]casamento[/i].

　　　 Não eram como uma família comum, os Uzumaki, aliás, nas circunstâncias em que "viviam" nada poderia ser comum. Eram vampiros. Tem algo mais incomum que isso. Portanto não jantavam em família ou praticavam feriados. As noites eram infinitamente iguais.

　　　 Quando Naruto não saia, a "família" se reunia na sala da lareira e ficava a noite toda entediada, uns com os outros, ouvindo as mesmas conversas sobre as mesmas coisas idiotas. Não havia diversão. A não ser quando caçavam. Coisa que Naruto preferia fazer sozinho.

　　　 Sua mãe dizia que ele era do tipo que brincava com a comida. Como quando mordeu uma criança no playground onde brincavam juntos, ou das muitas vezes que iludiu mulheres humanas, as amou, se aproveitou delas e as sugou, deixando-as no esquecimento de suas camas vazias.

　　　 De fato ele sempre fora diferente, desde o momento do seu nascimento. Naruto não era totalmente vampiro. Era filho de uma vampira e de um humano comum, coisa que ele abominada. Nunca conseguira se conformar com o fato.

　　　 Talvez fosse por isso que nunca quisera saber quem ele era, o pai. Para ele não passava de um verme desgraçado que não servia nem de alimento para sua sede de sangue. E significava em sua vida apenas o motivo pelo qual Naruto sofrera toda a sua infância sendo desprezado pelo padrasto e pelo clã Uzumaki.

　　　 E graças ao ódio que nutria por específico ser, Naruto acabou generalizando e passou a desprezar todos os demais seres humanos viventes na face da terra. Mulheres era um passatempo divertido com o qual podia exercitar seus instintos masculinos enquanto se preparava para perfurar seus pescoços. E homens eram só cordeiros de um rebanho pronto para ser destroçado pelo lobo que os espreitava recolhido na escuridão.

　　　 Enfim, eram apenas comida. E assim permaneceriam sendo pelo resto da eternidade.

　　　 Desceu as escadas que levavam ao 1º de três andares da mansão e caminhou diretamente para a sala da lareira. Entrou silencioso no recinto até todos se virarem para ele e sua mãe, Kushina, romper o silêncio o apresentando a convidada especial da família.

　　　 - Sakura, esse é Naruto. Filho essa é sua noiva. - Sorriu contente na esperança de despertar algum sentimento diferente no filho mas logo se desanimou ao se deparar com a mesma expressão vazia e fria do rapaz, nenhum pouco interessado no que estava acontecendo ali.

　　　 - Naruto-kun. Prazer em conhecê-lo. - Sakura estava realmente nervosa com aquela situação. O rapaz a sua frente, um loiro alto, forte, e detentor de olhos azuis inebriantes, a olhava com total desprezo a fazendo corar constrangida.

　　　 - Precisamos conversar Sakura. - Não pode evitar. Deixaria tudo claro o mais rápido possível. Não queria se casar, muito menos com aquela vampira tão igual às outras tantas que empurraram a vida toda para ele. Não havia interesse e precisava deixar isso simplesmente claro.

　　　 - Bom... - Kushina interrompeu enquanto acenava discretamente para Cho e Sasuke saírem da sala. - Vamos deixá-los a sós. - Sorrindo.

* * *

　　　 - Não acho que eu esteja a vontade para fazer isso, Neji. Eu preciso.. - Tentou evitar a entrada da casa, mas o namorado já a arrastava para a forca certo de sua conquista.

　　　 - Deixe de besteiras Hinata. Meus pais vão adorar você. - Apertou a campainha.

　　　 - Não é isso. Você não entend... - Mas já era tarde. A porta se abriu revelando as figuras curiosas que eram os pais de Neji.

　　　 - Filhoooo! - A mulher puxou o rapaz para dentro da casa dando-lhe um longo abraço apertado.

　　　 - Mãe... - Se soltou dos braços dela e puxou Hinata por um dos braços para apresentá-la aos pais.

　　　 - Essa é...

　　　 - Nós já sabemos. Nós nos lembramos dela, do último jantar em Tokio. - A mulher deu uma olhada feia de cima a baixo na garota fazendo-a se sentir ainda mais deslocada do que estava no início. - Entrem! Vamos jantar.

As horas passavam e entre uma e outra piada do pai de Neji, um elogio da mãe ao filho e uma crítica a roupa, ao cabelo, a pele, a qualquer coisa sequer que fisesse parte ou pertencesse a Hinata, nada mais restava do que a sobremesa e o [i]pedido[/i] de casamento. Ou noivado, como preferir.

* * *

　　　 - Desculpe se estou sendo rude é que não vi outra alternativa a não ser conversarmos sozinhos e de forma sincera.

　　　 - Tudo bem, Naruto-kun. Não vejo porquê não. Somos noiv... - Mal teve tempo de terminar a frase.

　　　 - Não vou me casar Sakura. Não com você. Nem com ninguém, na verdade.

　　　 - Não, não estou entendendo...

　　　 - Deixa eu te explicar melhor... - Respirou fundo. - Você é uma vampira muito bonita e atraente, mas isso não muda o que sinto a seu respeito. Pra mim, sem querer ofendê-la, você é igual a todas as outras "perfeitas" candidatas a minha esposa que Kushina arranjou.

　　　 - Mas...

　　　 - Sei que você não gosta de mim e posso ver em seus olhos, mesmo sem conhecê-la que só está aqui para satisfazer seu clã, como muitas das que vieram antes. Por isso não vejo por que não ser sincero com você.

　　　 - Então... Não haverá casamento? - Não podia negar que de certa forma ele estava certo. Ele era atraente, bonito, mas não o conhecia, não sentia nada especial. Mesmo agora que estavam sozinhos e tão perto um do outro. Mas não podia deixar isso acontecer. Seus pais nunca a perdoariam. Precisava fazer algo e rápido.

　　　 - Não. Você entende, não é? Não tem nada a ver com você... E só não quero isso para mim.

　　　 - Como pode saber se sequer nos conhecemos? Se nunca conversamos antes? É a primeira vez que nos falamos e você já quer romper o compromisso... Eu...

　　　 - Você não entende? Não há compromisso.

　　　 - Bem... Talvez não para você, mas...

　　　 - Então faça como quiser. Só queria evitar esforço desnecessário. - Deu as costas para a garota ignorando suas possíveis reclamações que viriam após tamanha grosseria. Sentiu-se um pouco mal com o que havia feito, mas como ela disse eles não se conheciam, não sentiam nada um pelo outro, portanto não haveriam ressentimentos.

* * *

　　　 - Não. - Hinata respondeu ao pedido de Neji tranquilamente, como se estivesse negando uma taça de vinho ou um bombom. A palavra fluiu naturalmente e Hinata até se sentia aliviada por tamanha conquista, afinal, a coisa que menos queria era magoar os sentimentos da única pessoa que permanecera ao seu lado durante todo esse tempo, mas, se ele não pretendia ouvi-la antes, agora era o momento certo de agir.

　　　 - Como? - Questionou incrédulo.

　　　 - Casamento é o que você quer Neji. Não eu. Não faz parte de mim. Não quero isso pra minha vida. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

　　　 - Como ousa falar não para meu filhinho?

　　　 - Ah, cala a boca. - Saiu sem pensar. Levantou e atravessou a porta sem mais palavras.

* * *

　　　 Aquela noite tinha sido definitiva a sua decisão. Não importa o quanto Kushina insistisse. Naruto não se casaria com Sakura, ou com qualquer outra vampira. Essa história de casamento, de sentimentos, de amor... Isso não fazia parte dele. Ele não era aquilo. Não queria aquilo para a vida dele. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

　　　 Voltou para o quarto fugindo da mãe curiosa e da noiva insistente. Provavelmente não seria tão fácil dobrá-las como havia sido muitas das vezes que tentaram uni-lo a outras pretendentes. Mas seria mais difícil fazê-lo aceitar de que aquilo era algo importante, necessário para que fosse aceito.

　　　 Sua existência era movida por um único propósito: humilhar, iludir, pisar, cuspir, sugar todos e quantos humanos fosse necessário para suprir sua sede de sangue e seu ódio incalculável pela espécie.

　　　 Existiria somente por isso. E tão somente para fazê-lo. Era seu instinto mais animal e seu desejo mais profundo. Afinal, ele era aquilo, ele era um vampiro.

* * *

　　　 Naquela noite Neji não ficara com ela. Deixou-a em casa só para evitar que ela se metesse em problemas, pois era tarde demais para uma mulher andar sozinha pelas ruas escuras cheias de maus feitores.

　　　 Hinata entrou em casa e foi logo se atirando na cama de seu quarto ainda bagunçado, pois Neji não a havia deixado fazer qualquer serviço, passaram o dia e a noite nessa surpresa imbecil que terminara num desastre completo.

　　　 Tentou relaxar fechando os olhos e ignorando suas memórias mais recentes. O sono foi a pegando e a venceu. Naquela madrugada ainda sonharia novamente com a estrada escura, vazia e fria, pela qual corria desesperadamente em busca de nada.

　　　 E, para sua surpresa, novamente se chocaria com um obstáculo invisível, duro e frio como o gelo. Obstáculo esse que atravessara seu caminho solitário fazendo a dor em seu peito sôfrego passar instantaneamente.

* * *


	9. Cap8 Você me salva outra vez

**Capítulo** 8 • Você me salva outra vez

**　　　　　　　　Can you take this spike?**

_　　　　 　　　　Você pode pegar esta estaca?_

　　　　- Ow, Naruto-sama… - Ela chamava por seu amante a cada estocada, a cada toque e beijo que ele depositava em seu corpo. À medida que a velocidade ia aumentando, ela arqueava, gemia, e as orbes azuis hipnotizantes dele iam perdendo a cor natural, dando lugar ao rubro do desejo de perfurá-la com suas presas afiadas.

**　　　　　　　　Will it fill our hearts with thoughts**

**　　　　　　　 　　　　of endless night time sky?**

_　　　　　 　　　Será que ela encherá nossos corações com_

_　　　　　　　　　　　　pensamentos de céu noturno infinito?_

　　　　Estava atingindo seu limite. Segurou os cabelos loiros com força enquanto a outra mão arranhava as costas dele. O ápice, e o coração já não batia, voava. O corpo tremeu enquanto sentia o líquido quente da paixão escorrendo do meu de suas pernas e caindo sobre sua parte mais feminina, enquanto ele saia de dentro dela completamente.

**　　　　　　　　Can you take this spike?**

_　　Você pode pegar esta estaca?_

　　　　O corpo cansado pendeu para o lado esquerdo. Os músculos foram relaxando e a respiração já não ofegava mais. Ela se aninhou nos braços dele, enquanto ele alisava seus cabelos. Estava ali, o troféu merecido depois de todo aquele jogo de caça e caçador: o pescoço da vítima pronto para ser tomado, assim como fora o corpo a alguns instantes.

**　　　　　　　　Will it wash away this jet black feeling?**

_　　　　 　　　　　　　　Será que ela eliminará esse sentimento obscuro?_

　　　　Na volúpia de consumi-la, aproximou seus lábios do pescoço dela e iludindo-a mais um pouco com leves beijos distribuídos gentilmente por sua pele, as presas despontaram e logo perfuraram-lhe a carne fazendo-a sentir uma dor enlouquecedora.

　　　　　 　　**　 And now the nightclub set the stage**

**　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　 for this they come in pairs she said**

_　　　　　 　　　　　　　E agora a boate preparou o palco_

_　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　 para isto, eles vêm em pares, ela disse_

　　　　 - E ai Naruto? Já marcou a infeliz? – Um dos amigos ali presentes era Shikamaru, um dos vampiros mais antigos e poderosos do grupo, um "intacto". Estava sentado num grande sofá, cercado por seis vampiras que lhe massageavam e serviam enquanto ele bebia seu tradicional como do uísque.

　　　　 - Hum. – Naruto se aproximou do grupo de amigos sentados no camarote habitual que freqüentavam todas as noites. Sentou-se ao lado de uma das vampiras que lhes faziam companhia aquela noite e foi servido com uma taça de vinho pela mesma.

　　　　 - Demorou um bocado essa marca, eim? – Disse Kiba também se servindo do vinho. Ele era o único vampiro transformado do grupo. Transformado porque tinha se tornado um vampiro, e não nascido como um.

　　　　 Havia muitos iguais a ele por ai, é claro. Era bem difícil encontrar um vampiro "intacto", como eram chamados aqueles que nasciam da união de dois vampiros "intactos", sem ramificação inpura nenhuma na linhagem. Havia só dois deles no grupo, Shikamaru e Gaara, que ainda eram os mais velhos da ramificação.

　　　　 Existiam os transformados, chamados pelos outros de "tocados", os humanos que se tornavam vampiros, como Kiba; os "mestiços", nascidos da união de um "intacto" com um "tocado" já ativo, vampirizado, como era o caso de Sai, outro dos amigos que dividia o camarote com Naruto esta noite, e seu próprio meio irmão, Sasuke; e ainda a ramificação mais desprezada entre os clãs vampíricos, os chamados "sujos", aqueles que nasciam de um humano puro, não ativo, e de um vampiro, quer qual fosse à ramificação deste. A esta pertencia Naruto.

　　　　　- Sua mãe nunca te ensinou a não brincar com a comida? – Debochou Sai enquanto era massageado por sua acompanhante.

　　　　　- É divertido. – Sorriu malicioso. A vampira ao lado afagava os fios loiros, como sempre despenteados, e desabotoava a negra camisa que escondia o peitoral definido do rapaz.

　　　　　- Não deveria se envolver com aquilo que você marca. – Gaara, o vampiro mais velho dali, o fitava com asco, com ares de total desaprovação.

　　　　　Apesar de Naruto sempre ter sido aceito no grupo, mesmo ante a ramificação a que pertencia, Gaara nunca aceitara a forma com a qual o rapaz lidava com seus hábitos alimentares. Não achava prudente, ou mesmo interessante a um vampiro, manter relações afetivas, quer fossem verdadeiras ou não, com humanos.

　　　　　Mesmo porque a origem de Naruto derivava disso, envolvimento afetivo com um inativo, um humano, ou melhor, de "brincadeiras com a comida", como Sai descrevera há pouco. Para Gaara, assim como para a maioria dos vampiros, humanos serviam só de alimento. Eram marcados (sugados, mordidos), e depois "dispensados".

　　　　　Não fazia parte dos hábitos alimentares comuns sequer se alimentar da mesma pessoa. Uma vez marcado, mordido, o humano não era mais necessário. A não ser que este viesse a ser transformado, assim passaria a ser parte do clã daquele que o transformara. Caso contrário seria apenas mais uma das muitas refeições da dieta de um ativo. Comida, apenas isso.

　　　　- Sua noiva não ia gostar nada de saber que você dorme com suas presas. – Sasuke, que até então não estava presente, adentrou o camarote com mais duas vampiras o acompanhando.

　　　　- Outra noiva? – Debochou Sai. Ele e os outros vampiros do grupo conheciam muito bem as inúmeras tentativas de Kushina, mãe de Naruto, de unir o filho em matrimônio com outras vampiras. Tentativas que nunca deram certo, claro, pois Naruto tinha certa fobia a casamentos.

　　　　- Não mais. Já resolvi o problema. – Esclareceu Naruto.

**　　　　　　　　We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey**

**　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　 they're always there**

_　　　　　　　　　　　　 Nós atiraremos água benta como se fosse uísque barato,_

_　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　 eles estão sempre lá_

　　　　- Eu não quero ficar aqui Tenten... Não quero encontrar com ele. – Reclamou Hinata enquanto era empurrada pela amiga para dentro da boate.

　　　　- Vamos! Você não vai encontrá-lo aqui. E se encontrar vai fingir que não encontrou. Você vai se divertir com a gente hoje. – Disse Miiko ajeitando sua roupa e escaneando a pista de dança procura de um possível acompanhante e, quem sabe, um futuro namorado.

　　　　- Ta bom. – Parou de resistir aos empurrões de Tenten. – Só não m empurre mais, ok?!

　　　　- Vamos procurar uma mesa logo.

**　　　　　　　　 Someone get me to the doctor,**

**　　　　　　　　 　　　　and someone call the nurse**

_　　　　　　　　　　　 Alguém me leve ao médico,_

_　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　e alguém chame a enfermeira_

　　　　- Hina, cuidad... – Tenten tentou avisar, mas já era tarde demais. Hinata havia trombado com uma garota segurando uma bebida, fazendo-a virar sobre o vestido da moça, molhando-a completamente.

　　　　- De-Desculpa... – Hinata olhou para o estrago que havia causado. A garota a sua frente, uma loira de olhos cor de mel, pouco mais alta que ela, vestia um vestido branco justo e bem curto, que ao entrar em contato com a bebida azul que preenchia seu copo, havia ganhado uma bela mancha impossível de se disfarçar. – Eu não, não tive a intenção...

　　　　- Sua infeliz. – A garota a fitava com tanto ódio que se pudesse teria matado Hinata só com o olhar. – Esse vestido era o meu preferido. – Deu um sorriso de canto, seus olhos, Hinata podia jurar ter visto, ganharam um tom avermelhado instantaneamente, fazendo a pobre desastrada recuar assustada.

**　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　And someone buy me roses,**

**　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　and someone burned the church**

_　　　　　　　　　　　　　　E alguém me compre rosas,_

_　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　e alguém queime a igreja_

　　　　- Temari… É só um vestido. A amiga, uma ruiva, que vestia uma jaqueta lilás, short preto e óculos, parada alguns centímetros atrás, se aproximou da garota extremamente zangada e tocou em seu ombro como se a tentasse acalmar.

　　　　- É o MEU vestido. – Tirou a mão da amiga de seu ombro. A essa altura, a pista de dança já estava toda a observar o conflito, até o Dj parara de tocar ao perceber a confusão que se armava.

**　　　　　　　　　　　　We're hanging out with corpses**

**　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　 we're driving in this hearse**

_　　　　　　　　　　　　 Nós estamos andando com cadáveres,_

_　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　 e dirigindo este carro fúnebre_

　　　　- O que está acontecendo na pista de dança? – Kiba chamou a atenção dos companheiros para a cena que até o momento, só ele parecia ter visto.

　　　　- Aquela não é... – Sai tentou reconhecer a garota, mas Shikamaru foi mais rápido em sua dedusão.

　　　　- Temari-sama. – Levantou-se indo na direção da pista de dança.

　　　　- Mais uma que dança na mão da Temari. – Debochou Kiba enquanto observava a garota dando de dedo na cara de outra garota.

　　　　- Hunf! – Para Naruto aquilo era ridículo e indiferente. Sabia muito bem o que Temari fazia quando alguém "pisava em seu calo", principalmente se fosse um humano. Só por curiosidade, olhou para o local onde as pessoas se aglomeravam para não deixar os seguranças passarem e... – Não pode... É ela. – Levantou e saiu correndo para a pista de dança.

**　　　　　　　　 　　　　　 Someone save my soul tonight,**

**　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　please save my soul**

_　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Alguém salve minha alma esta noite,_

_　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　por favor, salve minha alma_

　　　　- Deixe disso Temari. Não seja infantil! – Shikamaru tentava amenizar a situação sem muito sucesso.

　　　　- Não se meta Shikamaru. – Temari avançou para cima de Hinata, que permanecia dura como pedra, os olhos congelados na imagem da garota que se aproximava com os olhos assassinos o a mão erguida pronta para esbofeteá-la. Quando de repente...

　　　　- Já chega!. – Naruto apareceu na frente de Temari como um raio, segurando sua mão e a apertando com força.

　　　　- Como... Como você se atreve seu bastardo... – Temari tentava se soltar, mas Naruto era muito mais forte que ela.

　　　　- Eu cuido disso agora. – Shikamaru se aproximou dos dois, fitando o amigo sem entender nada do que acabara de presenciar. Naruto acabara de impedir uma vampira para, o que tudo indicava defender uma humana? Todos os amigos o observavam perplexos.

　　　　- Vê se dá um jeito na sua noivinha. – Soltou o braço da garota. Temari se afastou ainda zangada, mas mais confusa, perdida, do que irritada. Ela, como os outros vampiros, não entedia o porquê de ele te-la impedido, como nenhum dele jamais o fez.

　　　　- Vamos Temari. – Shikamaru a puxou de volta ao camarote, enquanto a multidão se afastava e Karin explicava para os seguranças que tudo não passava de um mal entendido.

　　　　Hinata ainda não acreditava no que quase tinha acontecido há pouco. Quando finalmente conseguiu voltar a respirar e a se mexer, se aproximou das costas de seu defensor para agradecê-lo pela ajuda prestada há pouco.

　　　　Foi quando o coração deu um pulo dentro do peito ao enxergar naquele homem, agora de frente para ela, os olhos azuis enigmáticos e arrepiantes que já havia encontrado outras duas outras vezes em sua vida. Uma quando fora atacada por marginais numa rua escura da cidade, e aqueles mesmo olhos também se puserem em posição de defendê-la. E outra quando, naquela mesma boate, o acaso os juntos novamente para que ela pudesse agradecer de forma adequada seu salvador e se desculpar por ter fugido dele sem motivos da primeira vez.

　　　　- Você está bem? – Naruto se aproximou da garota desfazendo assim os pensamentos e memórias que afloravam na cabeça da garota.

　　　　- E-Estou. – Foi a única palavra que conseguiu sair de seus lábios, antes que Miiko e Tenten se aproximassem dos dois e interrompessem o diálogo.

　　　　- Amiga. Tudo bem? – Disseram em uníssono. Hinata não respondeu. Não conseguia desviar os olhos e a atenção do rapaz que também a olhava com a mesma intensidade, até que se moveu na direção oposta da garota, sumindo em meio a multidão.

　　　　- Es-Espere... – Tentou correr na direção dele, mas já era tarde, ele havia sumido.

　　　　- Quem era ele? – Miiko sorriu cheia de malicia ao notar a cara de boba de Hinata, olhando para o nada a procura do rapaz.

　　　　- Naruto.

* * *


	10. Cap9 Reação Inesperada

**Capítulo** 9 • Reação inesperada

　　　　Já eram 2hrs e o sono não vinha. A cena vivida algumas horas a trás na boate não saia de sua cabeça. A bebida derramada, a garota furiosa e ele, Naruto, o rapaz misterioso, e meio esquisito, que a salvara não uma, mais duas vezes.

　　　　Depois de checar as ligações recebidas na secretária eletrônica, onde das cinco recebidas, uma era de um número desconhecido, que devia ser engano, provavelmente, e as outras quatro eram todas de Neji.

　　　　Pensou até em retornar, mas não o fez. Ele havia a deixado sozinha na noite passada e não dera nem sinal de vida durante todo o dia, por isso faria o mesmo, o ignoraria. Ligou a televisão e foi para cozinha procurar alguma coisa para comer.

　　　　Não estava com fome, mas sempre que ficava nervosa comia tudo que via pela frente. O motivo do nervosismo era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a situação peculiar em que se metera naquela noite, mas ainda mais o reencontro com Naruto.

　　　　Abriu a geladeira, quase vazia, com exceção do pote de sorvete de morangos e de alguns legumes e uma garrafa de catchup. Já estava na hora de fazer compras, pensou. Faria isso quando o dia amanhecesse. Pegou o pote e foi sentar no sofá da sala.

* * *

　　　　Lá estava ele. Parado no meio da rua em frente de uma casa que nunca tinha visto antes, fazendo sabe-se lá o que, ali, parado.

　　　　A rua estava quase deserta, se não fosse ele, um bêbado chegando em casa, do outro lado da rua, e um gato no telhado da casa vizinha àquela que ele observava ansioso. Ansioso? Ansioso pelo que exatamente? Esperava vê-la saindo dali, indo na direção dele com aquele sorriso gentil que lhe oferecera na segunda vez que haviam se encontrado?!

　　　　Já era o terceiro encontro acidental dos dois. No primeiro, ainda sem entender o porquê de ter feito aquilo, ele a havia salvado de uns maus elementos que a cercaram numa rua escura e deserta como aquela. O segundo tinha sido na mesma boate em que se encontraram pela terceira vez. Ela desmaiou ao vê-lo e eles acabaram numa praça conversando, onde ele lhe devolveu a corrente que guardara, também sem entender o porquê.

　　　　Mais o mais intrigante, o mais surpreendente de tudo havia sido sua reação ao reencontrá-la por acaso naquela noite e defende-la da ameaça que Temari lhe oferecia no meio de toda aquela gente na pista de dança da boate. Ele, Naruto, tinha se oposto a uma "intacta" para ir a favor de um insignificante humana e, ainda por cima, seguira a mesma humana da boate até a suposta casa dela, onde estava parado agora.

　　　　Parado na frente da casa dela. Porque ele reagia assim a aquela garota humana? Porque se atirava em queda livre toda vez que a via correndo perigo? Se fosse outra a teria deixado nas mãos dos brutamontes pervertidos no beco, e teria deixado também que Temari desse cabo de sua vida.

　　　　Talvez se fosse outra teria sugado seu sangue enquanto ela permanecia desacordada em seus braços naquela praça. Teria sorvido seu sangue aos poucos, ou a teria a conquistado para depois descarta-la como sempre fazia com as outras.

　　　　Mas ela não. Ele a defendera as duas vezes que a viu em perigo, e não pensou nenhum minuto sequer em marcá-la. Até guardara o objeto sem valor que ela perdera, sem motivos, sem nem saber se a ia encontrar novamente.

　　　　E agora, ainda por cima, estava parado na frente da casa dela. Parado. Na frente da casa dela. Ele havia a seguido. Mais por quê?

* * *

　　　　Quando estava subindo para seu quarto, onde passava a maior parte do tempo, Sakura foi interrompida em seu trajeto por um rapaz alto e de cabelos negros que a fitava com olhos cheios de malicia e um sorriso de canto que era assustadoramente de tirar o fôlego.

　　　　Tentou ignora-lo e passar por ele sem ter que dizer uma só palavra, mas quando desviou o olhar e acelerou o passo, lá estava ele, como uma muralha, agora parado na porta de seu quarto, bloqueando sua passagem.

　　　　- Bo-Boa noite, Sasuke-sama. – Foi inevitável cumprimenta-lo. Talvez assim ele saísse de sua frente e a deixasse passar. Não que um cumprimento fosse capaz de tal façanha, mas não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio até que ele liberou sua passagem e ela pode finalmente abrir a porta e entrar no quarto soz...

　　　　- Está fugindo de mim? – Ele segurou a porta antes que ela pudesse a bater na cara dele. – Isso não é nada educado sabe ignorar o irmão do seu noivo só porque ele é um pouco... Receptivo.

　　　　- " Receptivo? Eu diria pervertido. Olha só o jeito que ele me olha... Ai!" – Pensou. - Eu não... Não quis ser deseducada. – Se afastou dele, que agora dava passos em sua direção.

　　　　- Porque foge as minhas investidas então? – Fechou a porta ao passar completamente por ela.

　　　　- Co-Como é que... – A porta fechada, os dois sozinhos e ele falando em "investidas", meu Deus! O que ela faria agora?

　　　　- Você não é diferente das outras... Das outras que Kushina trouxe. Todas foram rejeitadas pelo meu irmão, mas acabaram deitadas na minha cama.

　　　　- Eu... – Agora estava mais irritada do que com medo do rapaz. Ele estava sendo extremamente grosseiro e desrespeitoso com ela, e não iria admitir que ele a tratasse assim. – Eu não sei que tipo de vampiras Kushina-sama trouxe antes de mim, mas... Mas eu sou diferente sim. Não sou uma vagabunda como você está pensando.

　　　　- Ah não... – Não houve tempo para fugir ou evitar o que aconteceu a seguir. Sasuke avançou para cima da garota e a beijou com volúpia, a apertando contra seu corpo, impedindo que ela pudesse fugir mesmo crente de que ela não o fosse tentar.

　　　　Mas estava enganado. E enganado duas vezes. Primeiro quando pensara que ela seria só mais uma e que aquele seria só mais um beijo de muitos que recebera e roubara de todas as outras mulheres que passaram em sua vida. E segundo porque ela não reagira como ele esperava e resistia sim ao beijo, tanto que quando ele amoleceu no controle, ela o empurrou para longe e esbofeteou-lhe a face.

* * *

　　　　Depois de chorar vendo o filme meloso que encontrara passando na televisão quando a ligara antes, e depois de deixar o pote de sorvete de 1 kg pela metade, Hinata foi tomar um banho para finalmente dormir, pois o sono já estava apertando os olhos. Entrou no quarto e já foi logo se despindo, afinal não havia ninguém ali que pudesse vê-la daquela forma.

* * *

　　　　Pior do que ficar parado na frente da casa de uma humana insignificante é espiar na janela da mesma humana insignificante. E quando ela adentrou o quarto então, meu Deus, ela estava se despindo e ele, mesmo sabendo o quão insignificante ela era pra ele, estava assistindo a tudo sem mover um músculo. Ou quase nenhum.

　　　　Ela removeu a blusa primeiro ficando só de sutiã. Os seios volumosos, fartos, firmes e branquinhos, quando ela tirou a peça do lingerie que os cobria, deixando-os completamente a mostra agora. E Naruto sentiu uma imensa vontade de tocá-los, como se nunca o tivesse feito antes em tantas outras mulheres até mais "bonitas" do que ela.

　　　　Depois de desabotoar a calça e se livrar dela, ficando só de calçinha, uma pesa rosa bebê rendada que combinava com o sutiã, Hinata tirou as sandálias que estava usando e estavam a apertando a noite inteira.

　　　　Não dá pra descrever ao certo a reação que ele teve ao vê-la assim, vendo a última pesa de roupa ser retirada em sua frente sem o menor pudor. É claro que ela não sabia que ele estava ali, não fazia a menor idéia de sua presença. E Naruto se sentiu até um pouco culpado por estar a espiando, mas sua mente estava atordoada demais para pensar racionalmente e seu corpo não conseguia sair da posição inicial, parado, em pé, pouco longe da janela fechada do quarto.

　　　　Quando ela caminhou para a porta do que ele julgou ser o banheiro, e entrou fechando-a em seguida, Naruto ainda permanecia ali estático na janela, sem entender a reação dele a tudo aquilo, muito menos a de seu corpo. Quer dizer, ficar excitado por ver uma mulher completamente nua era absolutamente normal a qualquer homem, mas ele não estava apenas excitado, havia algo mais dentro dele que pedia, implorava não só para possuir o corpo daquela mulher, mais pra braça-la, beija-la, protege-la em seus braços, livra-la do perigo e não solta-la, não deixa-la sozinha nunca mais.

　　　　- O que estou pensando... – Afastou-se da janela rapidamente. Correu para a rua com uma velocidade assombrosa, pulou sobre o telhado de uma das casas vizinhas desafiando a lei da gravidade, como um animal selvagem, pulando de telhão em telhado e sumindo na escuridão da noite.

* * *

　　　　Sasuke ainda não conseguia entender o que havia feito de errado com a noivinha do irmão. Deitado em sua cama, ele resmungava sozinho para o quarto escuro e vazio, descrente da rejeição que ela aplicara a ela. Como podia te-lo rejeitado daquela forma? Da forma como nenhuma outra sequer pensara em reagir com os beijos dele, com os toques dele? Qualquer outra teria ido para a cama dele sem pensar duas vezes. Mas por que aquela vampira desgraçada havia se recusado a se submeter aos desejos ardentes dele? Desejo de possuí-la, de tomá-la para si como fizera muitas vezes antes, e depois se livrara de suas amantes.

　　　　Ele e Naruto eram parecidos nisso. Para ambas as mulheres eram apenas brinquedos, ferramentas de diversão e prazer. Nada mais. Eles as usavam e descartavam, essa era a "lei". Só que para Naruto era mais divertido destruir os sonhos românticos e esperanças das humanas, caçá-las, como num jogo. Aproveitar-se delas ao extremo. E para Sasuke, as vampiras eram mais interessantes.

　　　　O motivo de Naruto era o ódio que ele nutria pelos humanos em geral, devido sua origem peculiar e desprezada pelos demais vampiros. A mão, Kushina, se envolvera com um mortal e gerara o filho como um "sujo", não tivera coragem de transformar o humano em um vampiro como ela. E por ser de tal ramificação, dos "sujos", Naruto desprezava a existência dos incomuns, dos mortais, dos humanos. Ou como a maioria preferia chamar, comida.

　　　　Agora, para Sasuke o motivo era outro. Era mais uma questão de dor de cotovelo, uma traição nunca perdoada, nunca aceita por parte dele. Ele já amara uma vez, uma vampira, uma comum. Dedicara a ela sua vida e seu coração frio e sem vida, mas que sentia por ela um amor sincero e verdadeiro.

　　　　Ele se apaixonou e jurou amor eterno, jurou casar-se com ela e dividir com ela a eternidade. Mas, na primeira oportunidade, ela o traira. O deixou por outro que a prometera não amor eterno e incondicional, mas dinheiro e posição.

　　　　Desde então, Sasuke amaldiçoara o amor e jurara destruir o sentimento de todas as outras vampiras que ele quisesse destruir. E vieram outras, muitas outras, inclusive as noivas rejeitadas de Naruto. E todas elas tiveram o mesmo fim. Mas essa Sakura, como ela tinha coragem de recusá-lo? Como tinha coragem de bater nele e expulsa-lo de seu quarto?

　　　　Conquista-la, que antes fora só um capricho, agora era uma obrigação. Ela não fugiria, não escaparia dele. Seria mais uma das muitas com as quais realizara sua vingança. Ela seria dele. Seria. E ninguém poderia fazer nada para impedir.

* * *

　　　　- Ainda não consegui entender o que deu na cabeça do Naruto.

　　　　- Nem eu Kiba. – Disse Sai, que permanecia tão perplexo e desentendido quanto os outros.

　　　　- Preciso conversar com você Shikamaru. – Gaara o chamou para fora do camarote.

　　　　- O que foi Gaara? – O seguiu.

　　　　- Acha que existe alguma possibilidade de o Uzumaki estar envolvido com uma incomum?

　　　　- Não creio que passe de uma de suas "marcadas".

　　　　- A ponto de ele impedir uma "intacta" de tocá-la.

　　　　- Não entendo esse garoto muito bem Gaara. Mas não acho que exista uma possibilidade de que aquilo se repita.

　　　　- Como pode ter certeza? Se a mãe o fez, o que custa ao filho?

　　　　- Vamos dar um voto de confiança ao garoto, você sabe que exatamente pelo que a mãe fez, ele odeia aos humanos mais do que qualquer um de nós poderia odiar.

　　　　- Kushina-sama também odiava os humanos e, no entanto não pensou duas vezes em gerar um "sujo".

　　　　- É isso que te incomoda?

　　　　- Não quero mais um "sujo" entre nós. Não deixarei que isso aconteça.

　　　　- Pensei que você não se importasse com o fato de Naruto ser um deles.

　　　　- Só o aturo por fazer parte de um dos clãs mais importantes de nosso mundo. Mas para mim ele não passa de uma mancha na linhagem perfeita dos Uzumaki.

　　　　- E o que vai fazer se sua suspeita for real?

　　　　- Se Naruto Uzumaki estiver tendo algum tipo de relação com essa incomum, serei obrigado a eliminá-la.

　　　　- Se for mesmo verdade, acha que ele não vai se opor a sua ação?

　　　　- Então serei obrigado a limpar de vez mancha que suja não só a linhagem Uzumaki, mas todas as outras linhagens "intactas".

* * *

　　　　- Onde você esteve Naruto Uzumaki?

　　　　- Isso não te interessa. – Passou pela mãe como se ela não estivesse ali.

　　　　- Sou sua mãe. Tudo que vem de você me interessa, e muito. – Seguiu o filho que subia pelas escadas ainda a ignorando. – Mesmo que você não goste sou sua mãe. Você nasceu de mim Uzumaki Naruto.

　　　　- Devia ter me privado desse sofrimento e ter feito o favor de não me deixar nascer. – As duras palavras do filho a fizeram parar de segui-lo. Ele prosseguiu até o quarto, batendo a porta ao entrar.

　　　　Lágrimas desceram dos olhos da mulher que passara a vida toda se culpando por uma dezena de escolhas erradas que só lhe causara sofrimento no fim, e arrependimento. Claro que nunca se arrependeria de Naruto, que mesmo sendo um garoto revoltado, rebelde, sem juízo, sempre seria o filho querido dela. Mas nunca se perdoaria por ter se envolvido com aquele humano desgraçado que a abandonara, depois de lhe prometer amor, de prometer ficar com ela e enfrentar quem fosse preciso para tê-la a seu lado.

　　　　Também se arrependia e muito por não ter transformado o tal humano em um vampiro, fazendo assim com que o filho nascesse como um "sujo", motivo que ele usava para justificar sua rebeldia.

* * *

　　　　Minato passou a madrugada trabalhando. Havia muita coisa para se resolver antes de poder ir para Nagoya com a filha. A menina, apesar das cobranças de querer chegar logo ao destino final da viagem, não ligava muito para tudo aquilo, bastava lhe dispor um cartão de crédito e um motorista que tudo ficava bem.

　　　　Passava o dia passeando pelas vitrines de lojas, gastando o rico dinheirinho do papai que a mimava assim desde a morte da mãe. A única coisa que a importava e que fazia seu cérebro exercer um mínimo de atividade possível era a escolha dos sapatos para combinarem com o vestido que usaria quando chegasse em Nagoya. Queria parecer perfeita e causar a melhor impressão possível, o que significava causar inveja a todos aqueles que a vissem.

　　　　Já a preocupação de Minato era outra. Fazia muito tempo desde a última viagem a Nagoya, viagem essa que fizera quando seus pais morreram num terrível acidente de avião, o avião havia caído numa turbulência. Fora para lá para morar com a avó materna, Shinoko, a única parenta viva que possuía na época.

　　　　Logo que chegara à cidade, com um emprego arranjado pela avó e matriculado no colégio onde terminaria seus estudos dentro de um ano, para seguir a carreira tão sonhada de músico, paixão que nutria desde a infância, conhecera aquela que seria a perdição de sua vida pacata e sem muita ação.

　　　　Kushina era sua colega de trabalho, uma das garçonetes do Kyoko's, a lanchonete onde a avó lhe arranjara emprego. E, logo que entrou no colégio, descobriu que ela também seria sua colega de classe. O surgimento de uma amizade foi inevitável, pois conviviam juntos a maior parte do dia e da noite.

　　　　Logo foram surgindo sentimentos novos e avassaladores, a atração, a paixão, e um amor que jamais esqueceriam, pelo menos não ele. A garota ruiva, de temperamento explosivo, que arranjava briga na escola e que perdia paciência com os fregueses enrolados do Kyoko's, aquela garota que puxava as orelhas do rapaz e que tentava faze-lo perder sua timidez e conversar com as garotas, foi aos poucos se tornando à mulher da vida de Minato.

　　　　O terceiro ano do colegial, último ano de colégio, primeiro ano do rapaz em Nagoya, estava sendo o ano mais feliz de sua vida toda. Estava amando e sendo amado, e nada mais importava senão a felicidade dos dois. Mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, após o baile de inverno do colégio, veio a revelação que mudaria o destino daquele casal.

　　　　Minato, que sempre fora extremamente racional, com seus pés bem fixos no chão, realista, desacreditado em superstições e crendices, acabou descobrindo que, bem embaixo de seu nariz, existiam seres que, até ali, só existiam nos filmes, mangas e pesadelos de crianças. Os vampiros existiam sim, tão reais quanto qualquer outra pessoa. E para uma surpresa ainda maior, Kushina, o amor verdadeiro, único e eterno de sua vida, era um "deles".

　　　　Mas isso não abalou o sentimento infinitamente forte que nutria por ela, pelo contrário, a partir dali jurara que nunca a deixaria, que lutaria por ela e ficaria ao seu lado não importasse o que acontecesse. E quando Kushina soube que ela já conhecia seu segredo, mesmo tendo tentado se afastar do amado, acabou ficando ainda mais apaixonada ao ver que ele não tinha medo, que não se afastaria dela.

　　　　E com o tempo a relação se tornou tão mais forte que só o sentimento abstrato expressado por palavras românticas sinceras, carinhos e beijos, toques e abraços, já não era suficiente para demonstrarem todo aquele amor, se entregaram então de corpo e alma um ao outro e tiveram ambos, sua primeira noite de amor.

　　　　Aquela noite jamais sairia da mente de Minato, jamais seria capaz de esquecer aquele momento perfeito que viveram juntos. Momento esse que aconteceu logo depois de ter pedido a amada em casamento. Estavam decididos a se unir de forma definitiva, mesmo sabendo que ela teria toda a eternidade e ele envelheceria e morreria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mesmo assim não desistiriam um do outro tão fácil.

　　　　Kushina enfrentou a família por ele, Minato enfrentou a avó e desistiu do sonhos de ser músico para se dedicar a uma carreira mais sólida em que pudesse sustentar Kushina e a possível família que formariam quando tivessem filhos, conseguiu emprego em uma grande empresa e passou a sonhar um novo sonho, o de ser feliz e fazer Kushina feliz para todos o sempre.

　　　　Porém, quando o amor nos faz sorrir, quando pensamos que o coração vai explodir de tanta felicidade, quando a vida do outro se torna tão importante que a nossa própria se torna insignificante sem a dele, só ai quando o amor atinge seu ápice dentro de nosso coração, tomando nossa alma e dando-a de graça, sem medo ou receio à aqueles que amamos, é que descobrimos que nada pode ser perfeito, que nada dura pra sempre, que os sonhos viram pó tão facilmente quanto os construímos em nossos subconscientes.

　　　　Decidiram fugir, iriam embora para onde a família e o casamento arranjado de Kushina não pudesse os atrapalhar. Mas ela não apareceu na estação onde haviam marcado se encontrar. Ela jamais apareceu, deixou-o plantado durantes horas naquele lugar esperando que viesse e pudessem enfim começar uma nova vida juntos. E ali, sozinho na estação, Minato abandonou seus sonhos, indo embora e deixando seu coração pra trás esperando que um dia Kushina viesse o resgatar.

* * *

　　　　Quando Naruto terminou seu banho e retornou ao seu quarto tal foi a sua surpresa ao ver deitada sobre sua cama a suposta noiva vestindo apenas trajes íntimos se oferecendo a ele como outras já haviam feito antes.

　　　　- Naruto-sama. – Se levantou da cama ao vê-lo sair do banheiro. Ele a fitava com um sorriso no canto direito dos lábios, cheio de malicia. – Ela não hesitou, foi se aproximando dele aos poucos. - Eu sei que disse que não quer se casar, mas se você baixar a guarda e tentar ver nossa união de outra forma, sei que vai perceber que não é tão ruim quanto você imagina. – Estava próxima o suficiente par que ela pudesse tocar o tórax ainda molhado do rapaz com uma das mãos.

　　　　Nem ela mesma acreditava no que estava fazendo. Aquilo era constrangedor e extremamente vulgar ao comportamento normal que ela sempre mantivera, mas a própria mão lhe dissera que fizesse o possível e o impossível para não perder a chance de se casar com aquele vampiro.

　　　　- Posso não ser a melhor, a mais bonita, a mais adequada a seu gosto, mas se me der uma chance, posso tentar ao menos agradar seu coração.

　　　　- Tola. – Afastou a mão dela e fitou-a com total desprezo. – É isso que você quer? Se entregar para mim? Acha que pode me fazer mudar de opinião fazendo sexo comigo? Acha mesmo que o seu corpo pode me servir de tal forma que eu me encante por você, a ponto de aceitar esse casamento? – Gargalhou.

　　　　- Talvez sim, talvez não. Você nunca vai saber se não tentar. – Não desistiria tão facilmente.

　　　　- Você é igual a todas as outras, as muitas que já passaram por minha mão. Oferecem seus corpos esperando prender alguém como eu com apenas isso. Já tive mulheres de todos os tipos, vampiras e incomuns, extremamente bonitas e outras menos, mas nunca, NUNCA nenhuma conseguiu me prender com tão pouco. Mas, se você faz questão... Posso satisfazer seu desejo como fiz com todas as outras. – Empurrou-a para a cama sem qualquer cuidado. Ela caiu sobre o colchão e se afastou alguns centímetros assustada com a atitude repentina e agressiva do rapaz.

　　　　Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos, as presas afiadas reluziam a luz da vela que iluminava o quarto, foi se aproximando e subiu sobre a garota ficando entre as pernas dela. Arrancou-lhe a primeira peça de roupa enquanto beijava sua barriga a fazendo estremecer.

********Flash **•**

_Ela removeu a blusa primeiro ficando só de sutiã. Os seios volumosos, fartos, firmes e branquinhos, quando ela tirou a peça do lingerie que os cobria, deixando-os completamente a mostra agora. E Naruto sentiu uma imensa vontade de tocá-los, como se nunca o tivesse feito antes em tantas outras mulheres até mais "bonitas" do que ela._

_Depois de desabotoar a calça e se livrar dela, ficando só de calçinha, uma pesa rosa bebê rendada que combinava com o sutiã, Hinata tirou as sandálias que estava usando e estavam a apertando a noite inteira._

_Não dá pra descrever ao certo a reação que ele teve ao vê-la assim, vendo a última pesa de roupa ser retirada em sua frente sem o menor pudor. É claro que ela não sabia que ele estava ali, não fazia a menor idéia de sua presença. E Naruto se sentiu até um pouco culpado por estar a espiando, mas sua mente estava atordoada demais para pensar racionalmente e seu corpo não conseguia sair da posição inicial, parado, em pé, pouco longe da janela fechada do quarto._

********Flash'sEnd **•**

　　　　Agora ele acariciava os seios da vampira que, mesmo relutante, sem realmente desejar estar ali com ele, daquela forma, não fazia nada para impedi-lo. Mas, ao olhar para o corpo da parceira, as formas e curvas que vislumbrava não eram as delas, e sim as da humana insignificante que espiara pela janela do quarto da mesma algumas horas antes.

　　　　Não estava nem ai para o fato de estar fazendo isso pela milésima vez com a milésima garota, aquilo era mais do que comum ao estilo de vida que ele levava. Porém algo estava acontecendo com o seu corpo e sua mente, algo que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Ele realmente estava desejando alguém, não à garota deitada sobre sua cama e sendo tocada por suas mãos, mas sim a imagem da outra, da humana insignificante, que despertava todos os seus sentidos sem precisar sequer estar por perto, bastava relembrar a cena que vivera a pouco da janela do quarto dela.

********Flash **•**

_- Obrigada por ter me ajudado outra noite e por ter guardado minha corrente. Ela é muito importante para mim._

_- Não foi nada._

_- Você é um bom rapaz. Gostaria de poder retribuí-lo._

********Flash'sEnd **•**

　　　　E de repente ele parou. Simplesmente parou. Sakura se assustou ao perceber que ele a fitava como se estivesse chocado com alguma coisa, como se tivesse algo de errado acontecendo. Num salto ele se levantou e foi para a janela do quarto ignorando o fato como se não tivesse acontecido nada entre os dois.

　　　　- Naruto-sama?

　　　　- Saia daqui. – De costas para a vampira. A voz parecia levemente enfurecida.

　　　　- Mas Naruto-sama, eu...

　　　　- SAIA DAQUI. – Caminhou em direção a ela e dessa vez a voz estava visivelmente furiosa, assim como sua expressão. – JÁ DISSE PARA SAIR DAQUI. – Segurou-a pelo braço e arrastou-a até a porta, expulsando-a de seu quarto de uma vez.

　　　　Aquilo nunca, NUNCA MESMO, tinha lhe acontecido. Ele hesitara, simplesmente hesitara e... Não. Aquilo era inaceitável para seu orgulho de macho viril. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Tudo bem que Sakura não era nem tão bonita assim, mas já estivera com garotas mais sem graça ainda e isso nunca lhe acontecera.

　　　　Como podia ter... Foi então que a imagem da garota de cabelos longos negro-azulados, com orbes prateadas encantadoras, hipnotizantes, com o sorriso mais gentil e sincero que já vira em toda a sua existência, com um ar de pureza e inocência que só uma criança poderia possuir, aquela imagem limpa, clara, perfeita e o som da voz tímida e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso dominaram sua mente outra vez e ele pode entender o que o fizera parar.

　　　　A lembrança dela, a imagem dela o fez hesitar. Mas como uma simples lembrança poderia te-lo afetado dessa forma? Como uma insignificante humana tinha sido capaz de invadir seus pensamentos e domina-lo de tal forma que o privara de seus instintos naquele momento.

　　　　Alguma coisa estava errada. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo dentro dele e isso não era bom, definitivamente não era bom. Precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que... Não isso não aconteceria com ele. Ele era imune a isso, a toda essa parafernália de sentimentos. Seu coração não batia, estava morto, duro e frio como as rochas na enseada. Jamais cometeria o mesmo erro que a mãe, jamais se envolveria dessa forma com uma incomum tão ridícula e desprezível quanto todas as outras que já haviam sido parte de seus caprichos. Jamais.

* * *


	11. Cap10 O desenrolar dos sentimentos

**Capítulo** 10 • O desenrolar dos sentimentos

　　　　Quando amanheceu e finalmente Hinata despertou de um longo sono, cansado e pesado, a única coisa que passava por sua mente eram, ainda, as cenas vividas na última madrugada, em que as amigas, Tenten e Miiko a haviam arrastado para aquela boate que detestava, e onde quase levara uma surra de uma desconhecida com a qual trombara sem querer na pista de dança.

**　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　Flash** **•**

_- Como... Como você se atreve seu bastardo..._

_[...]_

_Hinata ainda não acreditava no que quase tinha acontecido há pouco. Quando finalmente conseguiu voltar a respirar e a se mexer, se aproximou das costas de seu defensor para agradecê-lo pela ajuda prestada há pouco._

****Flash'sEnd **•**

　　　　Mas o que não saia mesmo de sua cabeça era a imagem do seu "salvador", daquele que se interpusera de livre e espontânea vontade na confusão e tomara partido imediato pela indefesa garota, que na certa, à essas horas, estaria toda quebrada num quarto de hospital. Sem exagero, a garota parecia tão forte furiosa quanto forte, acabaria com ela num segundo.

******　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Flash** **•**

_Foi quando o coração deu um pulo dentro do peito ao enxergar naquele homem, agora de frente para ela, os olhos azuis enigmáticos e arrepiantes que já havia encontrado outras duas outras vezes em sua vida._

_[...]_

_- Você está bem?_

_- E-Estou._

********Flash'sEnd **•**

　　　　Não dava pra acreditar, era quase impossível que duas pessoas estivem destinadas a se encontrar sempre que uma delas estivesse em apuros, no caso ela, Hinata, que sempre estava encrencada até o pescoço e acabava tendo de ser salva pelo primeiro que aparecesse. O que intrigava era que esse "primeiro a aparecer" era sempre o mesmo, Naruto.

　　　　O garoto esquisito, de pele clara e cabelos loiros desgrenhados. O homem forte, corajoso e de olhos azuis penetrantes, sufocantes que a mantinham presa e completamente perdida quando se encontravam com os tímidos olhos dela.

**　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Flash** **•**

_- Amiga. Tudo bem? – Disseram em uníssono. Hinata não respondeu. Não conseguia desviar os olhos e a atenção do rapaz que também a olhava com a mesma intensidade, até que se moveu na direção oposta da garota, sumindo em meio a multidão._

_- Es-Espere... – Tentou correr na direção dele, mas já era tarde, ele havia sumido._

_- Quem era ele? – Miiko sorriu cheia de malicia ao notar a cara de boba de Hinata, olhando para o nada a procura do rapaz._

_- Naruto._

********Flash'sEnd **•**

　　　　Como um estranho podia mexer tanto com alguém? Ta, tudo bem, a essa altura já não eram mais tão estranhos assim. Já sabiam o nome um do outro e já haviam se visto uma, duas, três vezes. E, em duas dessas vezes, ele a salvara de perigos mortais, como a tentativa de estupro, onde se encontrava da primeira vez, no beco da rua deserta, na noite em que brigara com Neji. Ou ainda, noite passada na boate, terceiro "encontro" dos dois, quando quase fora trucidada por uma garota violenta e furiosa.

　　　　De certa forma fora salva na segunda noite em que haviam se visto, naquela mesma boate. Fora salva de ter que passar uma noite entediante e barulhenta com o namorado naquele lugar que tanto detestava.

　　　　Esse rapaz, o Naruto, desde o primeiro dia em que o destino cruzara seus caminhos, a quase uma semana atrás, só fizera salva-la, dos outros e dela mesma. Desde o primeiro momento em que colocara seus orbes azuis corajosos nos dela, perolados e repletos de temor, acabara causando mudanças tão profundas dentro da garota, cuja dimensão nem ela mesma poderia calcular.

　　　　Sua cabeça estava cheia de dúvidas, seu coração já não sabia mais por quem bater. As coisas não faziam o menor sentido e o mundo parecia estar girando na direção errada. Mesmo assim ela queria continuar, queria seguir esse caminho misterioso e indecifrável, queria reencontrar aqueles orbes e admira-los pela eternidade. A essa altura, só uma certeza predominava em sua mente, Naruto era seu salvador e, a noite passada não seria a última em que se encontrariam.

* * *

　　　　O luxuoso carro foi se aproximando da propriedade, que em nada parecia se adequar a ostentação do mesmo. Era uma casa simples com ares de cidade do interior. Uma árvore frondosa fazia sombra no quintal, nela haviam um balanço, feito de pneu, pendurado num dos galhos da tal árvore e pequena mesa com duas cadeiras sob a sombra da mesma.

　　　　Um belo jardim se estendia desde o portão de entrada até a varanda da singela casa, onde repousavam uma cadeira de balanço e uma mesa de chá. A porta da casa foi se abrindo lentamente à medida que o automóvel se aproximava.

　　　　- Não me diga que vamos nos hospedar aqui papai. – Boquiabriu-se a menina, depois de esquadrinhar cada centímetro da residência.

　　　　- Seja educada minha filha. Não quero que você ofenda sua avó.

　　　　- Mas você não me disse que a vovó era pobre. – A repulsa pela situação em que aparentemente a avó vivia, ficava evidente na expressão da adolescente mimada.

　　　　- Sua avó não é pobre.

　　　　- E porque ela mora nesse muquifo então?

　　　　- Não fale assim da casa de sua avó. Ela mora aqui porque gosta dessa casa, já tentei tira-la daqui, mas esse lugar traz muitas boas recordações a ela, e a mim também. Ela jamais sairia daqui, nem por todo dinheiro do mundo.

　　　　- Então a vovó é louca!?

　　　　- Minha filha! Só porque alguém não vive numa casa luxuosa, ou não possui bens materiais ostentosos, não quer dizer que essa pessoa seja...

　　　　- Louca. – O carro parou em frente à propriedade e a figura da mulher baixinha, meio acima do peso, com um longo vestido estampado e maquiagem exageradamente forte, foi ganhando a visão dos visitantes.

　　　　- Mimi, meu neto querido. – A velha se aproximou de braços abertos e com um enorme sorriso amarelado, com seus poucos dentes que restavam.

　　　　- Obaasan. – Abraçou a avó carinhoso. – Quanto tempo!? Estava com saudades da senhora.

　　　　- Você não veio me ver porque não quis. Do que adianta viver a vida atrás de dinheiro quando não podemos compartilhar os momentos felizes com que amamos. A não ser que você não ame sua avó, seu neto desnaturado. – Deu um cascudo na cabeça do homem.

　　　　- Não diga isso obaasan. Se não vim aqui antes foi porque os negócios não deixaram.

　　　　- Não minta pra mim, garoto. Sei que não foi só por isso que você não voltou a Nagoya. Você não vem aqui porque tem medo de encontrar a...

　　　　- Obaasan. – Cortou a mulher antes que ela pudesse revelar alguma informação sigilosa à filha, que agora se encontrava de ouvidos bem abertos, atenta para qualquer "babado" que pudesse descobrir sobre o pai. – Essa aqui é Ino, minha filha. – Indicou com a cabeça, como se insinuasse para que ela não tocasse naquele assunto na frente da garota.

　　　　- Ino? – Fitou a menina curiosa. – Minha bisneta. Porque não me disse antes Mimi? – Foi se aproximando da garota loira que se afastava disfarçadamente tentando evitar o que estava por vir.

　　　　- Cumprimente a Shinoko-sama, filha. – Empurrou a filha ao perceber que ela evitava qualquer contato.

　　　　- Vem aqui garota. – Abraçou com vontade a bisneta, um abraço de tirar o fôlego e desviar a coluna.

　　　　- O-Oi Shin-Shinoko-sa-sama. – Tentando se soltar.

* * *

　　　　Era quase meio dia quando Naruto "despertou". Seus hábitos estavam cada vez mais irregulares. Quando criança a dificuldade maior que possuía era dormir durante o dia. Todos da casa se recolhiam ao nascer do sol, ele não. Acordava cedinho e fazia a festa, era uma criança extremamente ativa e carente de atenção.

　　　　A mãe, Kushina, sem poder contar com a ajuda dos demais, pois ninguém aprovava o nascimento daquela criança vampiro sujo, teve, no inicio, de mudar seus hábitos noturnos para cuidar do filho. Nos primeiros meses de vida ainda era fácil lidar com tudo, pois sempre que o amamentava ele caia no sono, mas, com a idade, Naruto foi se tornando uma criança hiperativa e rebelde. Não obedecia e só fazia bagunça. Kushina tinha que passar o dia acordada vigiando os passos do filho.

　　　　Depois dos onze, doze anos, o garoto foi adquirindo semelhanças com o comportamento vampírico. Como os de sua espécie, as presas surgiram aos doze, e a comida humana já não era suficiente para saciar sua fome. Foi então que a mãe passou a ensiná-lo a arte da caça.

　　　　A luz do dia continuava a não afetar, na verdade não afetava mesmo a muitos dos vampiros. O único problema da luz para os comuns era a sensibilidade extrema de seus orbes, não conseguiam se adaptar a luz e ficavam quase que completamente cegos ao sair durante o dia. Só por isso preferiam a vida noturna.

　　　　Mesmo com seus orbes não sensíveis a luz do sol, o garoto foi aos poucos adquirindo preferência pela vida noturna. A caça era mais tranqüila e, pelo menos a noite, não ficaria sozinho na enorme mansão Uzumaki, pois todos estariam dormindo durante o período contrário.

　　　　O único problema de Naruto, o que o tornava mais humano que os outros em relação ao período, dia e noite, era que seu corpo não se revitalizava com poucas horas de descanso, como acontecia com todos os outros vampiros. Seu corpo precisava de boas horas de repouso, quer elas fossem diurnas ou noturnas. E isso não estava ocorrendo ultimamente.

　　　　Geralmente ele dormia de dia e caçava a noite, mas nos últimos sete dias dormia pouco durante o dia e suas noites não eram mais como costumavam ser. Seus hábitos e preocupações haviam mudado bruscamente e o motivo evidente de tudo isso tinha um único nome...

******　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Flash** **•**

-_ O meu é Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga._

********Flash'sEnd **•**

　　　　Mas por quê? Porque aquela mortal inútil e sem importância mexia assim com ele? Porque a necessidade que sentia nesse exato momento de poder ouvir a delicada voz dela se dirigindo a ele de forma tão gentil?

******　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Flash** **•**

_- Obrigada por ter me ajudado outra noite e por ter guardado minha corrente. Ela é muito importante para mim._

_- Não foi nada._

_- Você é um bom rapaz. Gostaria de poder retribuí-lo..._

********Flash'sEnd **•**

　　　　Por que essa vontade louca de vê-la? De encontrá-la outra vez, mesmo que fosse para salvá-la de outra situação perigosa e desaparecer sem deixar vestígios!? Mesmo que fosse só para observá-la da janela do quarto da mesma sem que ela soubesse de sua presença…

　　　　Só havia uma explicação para isso, o sangue dela precisava pertencê-lo. Ele precisava sugá-la até a última gota de sua vontade. Só assim cessaria nele o fogo que o consumia, e ela passaria a fazer parte apenas da enorme lista de humanas marcadas por suas presas imperdoáveis.

　　　　Mas ele não poderia invadir a casa da tal garota e mordê-la pura e simplesmente, isso não teria a menor graça, saciaria sua fome, mas não seu ego. Precisava ser mais que um monstro sugador de sangue, toda a artimanha da conquista, da paixão e do amor carnal o faziam se sentir mais completo. Fazia parte de sua forma de "caçar".

　　　　Ele teria de se aproximar primeiro e iludi-la, ludibriá-la como fez antes com todas as outras. Depois de "ganhá-la", o que não seria muito difícil, visto seu charme e atrativos naturais de homem e vampiro, for à imagem de "salvador" que ela provavelmente devia ter criado sobre ele depois das várias vezes que haviam se encontrado em circunstâncias peculiares. Só precisava mesmo era saber exatamente como se aproximar sem…

******　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Flash** **•**

_- Espera! Aqui está... É o meu celular. Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só me ligar._

********Flash'sEnd **•**

　　　　O telefone. Sim, como podia ter se esquecido de uma coisa tão óbvia como essa. Ela queria recompensá-lo, deu seu telefone para ele na tentativa, que até então passara despercebida, de convidá-lo subjetivamente para sua cama. Explicando melhor sua lógica sem sentido, aquela mulher havia se oferecido para ele desde o começo e só o próprio ainda não tinha percebido. A única coisa que precisava era ligar para ela e marcar um encontro. Fariam sexo e ele a sugaria até achar que for a o suficiente. Depois a abandonaria e retomaria seu eterno destino livre e despreocupado.

　　　　O único problema agora era…

　　　　- Onde eu coloquei a merda do número?

* * *

　　　　- Vocês pretendem ficar quanto tempo aqui em Nagoya, Mimi?

　　　　- Não sei ao certo obaasan, na verdade estou pensando talvez em adquirir residência por aqui. A sede da Namikaze's Corp. será transferida para cá. Como preciso estar a par das decisões mais importantes da minha empresa, pensei em me mudar para cá de uma vez.

　　　　- Isso vai ser ótima, meu netinho e minha bisneta morando aqui pertinho de mim. Você sabe que estou morrendo não sabe meu filho?!

　　　　- Não seja exagerada obaasan, você me disse isso a vinte anos atrás quando eu cheguei aqui em Nagoya pela primeira vez.

　　　　- E eu não estava mentindo estava? Estava no começo, agora as coisas estão ficando piores. Eu estou velha meu filho.

　　　　- Velha? A senhora? O que, são só uns... 105 anos?

　　　　- 105 anos? – Boquiabriu-se novamente a garota ao constatar a idade da mulher sentada à sua frente.

　　　　- Pois é minha filha, a obaasan tem 105 anos.

　　　　- 105 anos muito bem vividos por sinal. Nasci em 1904. Me casei aos 14 anos de idade com meu primeiro marido que já tinha 42. Tivemos quatro filhos, Tinku, Miituzu, Kaazuro e Hatsumi, três homens e uma mulher. Meu marido morreu pouco antes da "maldita".

　　　　- Maldita é a segunda guerra mundial, filha. – Sussurrou para a filha que pela primeira vez parecia interessada em alguma coisa que tivesse relacionada a conhecimentos históricos.

　　　　- Eu tinha 41 anos quando a "maldita" aconteceu. Aquela infeliz destruiu nossas vidas, nosso país. Feriu nossos corações e nosso orgulho. Mais ainda o meu coração de mãe, pois perdi meus três filhos homens nessa guerra e nunca mais voltei a reencontrar a minha filha Hatsumi, que desapareceu com o marido durante a "maldita".

　　　　"Só uma coisa a tal guerra trouxe de bom, seu bisavô, Gregory Smith, que, por incrível que pareça, era um soldado americano. Conheci ele durante a reconstrução, as tropas inimigas ficaram aqui no Japão por um bom tempo depois da "maldita". Uma noite eu estava voltando do hospital onde eu trabalhava como voluntária e uns soldados americanos me abordaram. Me cercaram numa rua escura e tentaram abusar de mim. Seu bisavô avançou contra eles e me salvou das mãos sujas daqueles homens sórdidos. Depois disso nós passamos a nos encontrar. Ele ia todos os dias até o hospital para me buscar e me levar para a casa. Numa dessas noites eu e ele..."

　　　　- Obaasan, pule certos detalhes. – Alertou Minato.

　　　　- Eu não ia dizer nada de errado, Mimi. Não me interrompa.

　　　　- Desculpa obaasan.

　　　　- Continuando... Depois de alguns meses tivemos nosso primeiro filho, Hitoru, um ano depois nasceu Miika, sua avó, mãe de Minato. Eu só fui me casar de verdade dois anos depois, quando eu estava com 45 anos. Vinte e cinco anos depois sua avó, minha filha Miika querida me deu meu primeiro e único neto, Minato, seu pai. Ele era o bebê mais lindo do berçário, as outras avós da mesma época babavam no meu garotinho.

　　　　" Seu bisavó morreu quando Mimi fez quinze anos, em 1986, e minha filha e o marido morreram naquele terrível acidente de avião dois anos depois. Como Hitoru morreu ainda criança, sem filhos e marido, só me restou Mimi, meu querido neto. Mandei que o trouxessem para Nagoya para que morasse comigo e aqui ele ficou por quase dois anos, até que ele e a kus..."

　　　　- Obaasan!

　　　　- Que foi papai? Porque não deixa a obaasan continuar?

　　　　- Fica pra uma outra hora filha, temos que ir para o hotel agora. A viagem foi longa, voltaremos outra hora, eu prometo.

　　　　- Porque você foge sempre que a Kushina to no meio? – Provocou Shinoko.

　　　　- Kushina? Quem é...

　　　　- Outra hora minha filha. – Empurrando a garota na direção da porta. – Voltaremos assim que possível obaasan.

　　　　- Isso se você não fugir do país de novo, não é meu filho?

　　　　- Até mais obaasan. – Atravessou a porta da saída apressado.

* * *


	12. Cap11 Crise de ciúmes

**Capítulo** 11 • Crise de ciúmes

　　　　 - Alô!?

　　　　- ... – Ouvir aquela voz tão suave, tranqüila do outro lado do telefone despertou dentro dele uma sensação esquisita, um misto de euforia, tensão, felicidade... Sentimentos e reações nada comuns a ele, um vampiro, um ser frio e desprovido de emoções humanas, ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

　　　　- Alô?

　　　　- ... – E o inesperado aconteceu, ele não soube o que dizer, não sabia o que falar. Quer dizer, é claro que sabia, bastava um "Alô! Tudo bem? Vamos sair?". Ela aceitaria, cederia aos encantos dele facilmente, pois, como ele mesmo já havia deduzido, aquela mulher queria ser caçada, ela queria se entregar de livre e espontânea vontade aos desejos dele.

　　　　- Tem alguém ai? – Definitivamente esse não era um de seus melhores dias, estava de péssimo humor. Qualquer coisa poderia tirá-la do sério, principalmente a ausência de uma resposta, esse silêncio prolongado do outro lado da linha telefônica.

　　　　-... - Isso tinha ficado bem claro. Sim, aquela história de "recompensa-lo" não passava de uma forma "educada" de dizer: "Hei! Quer ir pra minha casa? A gente pode transar, e depois você suga meu sangue pra matar a sua sede, querido." Eram obvias demais, as intenções dela, tão obvias quanto às de todas as outras com as quais ele fizera exatamente o mesmo. Essa Hinata não era diferente, estava implorando para ser "caçada", usada e depois marcada, como qualquer outra de suas vítimas, e ele, como cavalheiro que sempre fora, iria realizar seus desejos.

　　　　- Olha aqui, passar trote na casa dos outros é uma cois...

　　　　- Hinata. – Por um minuto já havia esquecido de respondê-la. Ficara ali, perdido em suas conclusões absurdas, sorrindo feito um bobo para uma sala vazia, se gabando de sua inteligência e capacidade de persuasão. O que pode dizer, seu nome apenas, parecia a forma mais adequada de dirigir-lhe a palavra após longos minutos de espera em silêncio que infringira a garota.

　　　　- N-Nar... – Aquela voz... Só podia ser...

　　　　- Sou eu, Naruto Uzumaki. – Confirmou aquilo que ela já devia saber, visto que tentara pronunciar o nome do rapaz em meio à surpresa que a inesperada ligação lhe provocara. Para Naruto aquilo só deixava ainda mais evidente à certeza de suas conclusões, se ela o reconhecera tão imediatamente, tendo como instrumento apenas o som da voz do mesmo, era porque ela não o havia esquecido. E isso só realçava ainda mais o suposto interesse que ele pensava despertar nela, assim como o ego sempre exagerado do mesmo.

　　　　- Co-Como você cons... – Sim, era ele. Mas como? Por quê? Seu número, como ele conseguira? Tantas perguntas, e a surpresa de um contato tão inesperado... Pensara nele, pensara um bocado naquele desconhecido-conhecido salvador de sua vida de olhos azuis sufocantes e misteriosos, mas jamais imaginaria receber uma ligação dessas, uma ligação dele.

　　　　- Você me deu seu número lembra? Na boate, na segunda vez que nos vimos.

　　　　- Ah, sim. – Realmente. Uma de suas muitas perguntas havia sido respondida, fora ela quem lhe oferecera o número do telefone. Na noite em que o reencontrara pela primeira vez, depois do lamentável episódio do beco escuro e dos vermes asquerosos que a tentaram violentar, tinha entregue seu número de bom grado ao rapaz, caso ele precisasse de alguma coisa, afinal, ele tinha salvo sua vida e ela devia muito mais que apenas um favor a ela. - Sim, me lembro. Desculpe-me. Você, você me pegou de surpresa. Não esperav...

　　　　- Você está sozinha? – Idiota. Sal no impulso. Não queria perder tempo. Precisava vê-la logo e acabar logo com isso. Mas, como qualquer outra, ela necessitava do jogo da conquista, das artimanhas de um exímio caçador. Ele não poderia se precipitar, não podia errar sendo tão direto, pois ela poderia ser do tipo de garota que age dissimulada, teatral, que gosta de jogar, de caçar como ele, e que entra na "defensiva" quando é "encurralada".

　　　　- C-Como? Oo' – Assustou-se. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Sua voz firme e direta era quase um abuso... A imagem de salvador, de anjo foi se dissipando... Mas logo se restaurou ao receber a explicação do rapaz.

　　　　- Quer dizer, você tem algo para fazer hoje? – Precisava concertar a situação. - Gostaria muito de encontrar você. Bem, é que a gente só se encontra quando algo ruim está prestes a acontecer com você. Digo, seria bom se pudéssemos nos ver fora de uma situação de perigo. – Estava conseguindo, mesmo ante o silêncio dela, só o fato de não ter desligado em sua cara já mostrava que estava disposta a continuar jogando. - Claro se você puder, e quiser. – Seu lado "cavalheiro" sempre o ajudara em situações semelhantes, afinal, nem todas as mulheres gostam de um homem extremista, conquistador, cafajeste e mau-caráter, algumas precisavam do beneficio da conquista, do romance, uma arte na qual ele já era mestre há muito tempo. - Mas se você não quiser... Tudo bem. Foi um erro te ligar. Eu, eu não devia... – Fez-se de "coitadinho", algumas gostam mesmo de ver o homem na defensiva, isso as satisfaz de tal forma que...

　　　　- NÃO! - O que estava acontecendo com ela? Porque sentia aquela vontade gigantesca de reencontrá-lo, de ouvir novamente sua voz, pessoalmente claro, e de fitar aqueles olhos tão maravilhosos e hipnotizantes que só ele possuía?! Não havia como explicar o porquê daquele comportamento por parte dela mesma, mas precisava dele, precisava revê-lo.

　　　　- ... - Bingo! Ele conseguiu, sabia que conseguiria...

　　　　– E-Espera! Quer dizer, eu também acho uma boa idéia nos encontrarmos em uma situação mais agradável. – Tentou disfarçar a necessidade e o euforismo subentendidos em suas palavras. - Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de te agradecer por tudo que fez por mim nesses últimos dias. – Explicou-se.

　　　　- Então nós podemos nos encontrar? – Nem precisava perguntar, sabia muito bem qual seria a resposta.

　　　　- Bem, eu acho que sim. – Mesmo "receosa", aceitou.

　　　　- Estarei na sua casa em alguns minutos. – Fácil como tirar doce de criança!

　　　　- C-Como assim? Na minha casa? Você sabe onde eu moro? – Mais um susto. Será que ele sabia onde ela morava? Meu Deus! E se ele fosse um psicopata, um assassino perigoso, um fugitivo da polícia, um maluco, um pervertido? Ela nem o conhecia direito. Tudo bem, aquele rapaz a salvara mais de uma vez usando só sua coragem e destreza, arriscando a própria vida e integridade física, mas, mesmo assim, ele ainda lhe era um "estranho".

　　　　- Eu, eu... – Um erro, grande erro... Mais um passo em falso. Como concertar? - Claro que não. Eu ia perguntar agora mesmo. Onde você mora? Eu posso ir até ai te buscar, se você quiser claro. – Saíra bem da situação, mas será que a desculpa colaria? Talvez... Ou talvez ela o tachasse de tarado, maníaco, pervertido, ou sabe se lá mais o que.

　　　　- É melhor nos encontrarmos no Nagoya Ran no Kan... Preciso ir até lá hoje à tarde... Você sabe onde é? – Por via das dúvidas...

　　　　- Aquele "depósito" de orquídeas? – Que lugar mais peculiar para um "encontro"... Talvez ela não quisesse se mostrar tão "aberta", tão disponível assim. Fazia parte do jogo, claro.

　　　　- Não é bem um depósito de orquídeas, mas é esse lugar mesmo... – Ela riu.

　　　　- Então nos encontramos lá ás...? – E sua risada tímida, porém contagiante o pegou de guarda baixa, mas não poderia perder a linha, não poderia se desviar de seu objetivo.

　　　　- Pode ser às 2hrs? – Sugeriu.

　　　　- Por mim tudo bem. A gente se encontra lá, Hinata-chan. – Hinata-chan? O que ele pretendia com isso? Porque tinha a chamado assim? Ou melhor, porque tantos porquês? Quem deveria estar se perguntando sobre isso era ela, a "Hinata-chan"... O comportamento dele tinha uma explicação, era tudo pelo "jogo", tudo para envolver a presa. Para ganha-la valia tudo, até mesmo essa intimidade ridícula que ele, sabe se lá o que o levara realmente a isso, tinha acabado de demonstrar. - Quer dizer... Eu posso chamá-la assim? Se isso te incomodar, eu... – Mais uma vez tentou se concertar para não perder o jogo logo na primeira jogada.

　　　　- Não, tudo bem... N-Naruto-kun... – Ele parecia tão gentil, amistoso, sensível... Não tinha medo, um pouco de receio talvez, de ter esse tipo de intimidade com ele. Não era algo forçado, como muitas das vezes era com Neji. Com aquele "estranho" as coisas fluíam mais naturalmente, era quase que automático. E o melhor de tudo, era verdadeiramente puro.

　　　　-... – Ele não soube o que dizer. Tinha sido tão fácil chama-la assim, trata-la de forma mais intima, mas quando ouviu aquele tímido "N-Naruto-kun", foi como se uma centena de "morcegos" voassem dentro dele, como se a geleira que se formara no lugar de seu coração, derrete-se num segundo e desse lugar a um coração, um coração que vibrava de expectativa e felicidade, como nunca sentira antes, pois era um vampiro e seu coração estava morto, nascera morto, e nunca aprendera a... A...

　　　　-... – Amar? Era isso que estava acontecendo? Será que era isso o amor, a paixão, o gostar? Uma vez, há muito tempo, pensara amar Neji. Um suposto amor que a fizera ficar junto dele por anos, só não fora o suficiente para que ela se entregasse de corpo e alma ao mesmo. Seu coração já batera acelerado ao toque dos lábios dele, só no começo, quando ainda era "criança" e não sabia sequer o eu significava um beijo. Mas agora, com o estranho misterioso, com Naruto as coisas eram inexplicavelmente deliciosas, verdadeiramente deliciosas. Não havia o tocado, o beijado, mas nada disso era necessário para que o coração dela pulasse dentro do peito, implorando pra sair, pra voar... Bastava vê-lo, ouvi-lo para despertar dentro dela emoções que nem ela mesma pensava ser capaz de sentir.

　　　　- É... – Rompendo finalmente o silencio perturbador que se instalou ali por alguns segundos entre os dois. - Então, a gente se encontra lá, ok?

　　　　- Ta. – Agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter colocado fim aquele silencio.

　　　　- Até mais Hinata-chan. – Despediu-se, desejando, bem lá no fundo, que eles não tivessem que desligar o telefone.

　　　　- Até, N-Naruto-kun. – Retribuiu, implorando ao tempo que passasse depressa para poder estar com ele novamente.

* * *

　　　　- Minato-sama. – Chamou o empregado, para alertar ao chefe de sua presença no local.

　　　　- Entre Matsumoto-sama. – Pedindo que se aproximasse.

　　　　- Vim lhe trazer "aqueles papéis" que o senhor me pediu semana passada por telefone. – Deu ênfase ao "aqueles papéis", com um tom irônico na voz.

　　　　- Descobriu alguma coisa sobre "aquela pessoa"?

　　　　- Parece que ela ainda vive em Nagoya, no mesmo endereço que o senhor me deu. – Foi espalhando alguns relatórios e informações distintas sobre a mesa do chefe. – O detetive Kaoro-sama teve algumas dificuldades em encontrar registros sobre a família. Mandei ele ao endereço que o senhor me passou e durante sua vigia noturna, ele viu a tal mulher deixar a mansão com acompanhada de um homem e um garotinho. Pela descrição e fotos que o senhor forneceu, só poderia ser ela. Então Kaoro-sama tirou algumas fotos e... – Foi quando colocou as fotos na mesa que finalmente Minato constatou ser quem ele queria que fosse, era ela, Kushina. Estava mais velha, não menos bonita, com os mesmos cabelos ruivos, vermelho vivo, e a mesma cara "emburrada" que fazia quando se despediam na escola e ela tinha que voltar para casa.

　　　　- É ela, Matsumoto, é ela. – Sorriu.

* * *

　　　　Já era quase 1h30mim quando Hinata saiu do banho cantarolando feliz e... Atrasada. Se demorasse demais não chegaria a tempo no "parque". Deixou o banheiro apressada. Foi quando...

　　　　- Você não me ligou mais Hinata. – Estava parado a alguns metros, fitando-a com um olhar irreconhecível e assustador.

　　　　- Neji?! – Assustou-se. Já fazia um tempo que não o via, já havia até se esquecido que Neji tinha a chave de sua casa, que até dividiam a casa às vezes. - O que está fazendo aqui? – Atentou-se para o fato de que ainda não estava vestida. - Saia. Eu preciso me vestir.

　　　　- Aonde você vai? – Sua expressão não mudou. Sustentou o mesmo olhar agressivo em direção à namorada.

　　　　- Isso não te diz respeito. Agora sai, por favor. – Ainda estava zangada com o rapaz, não podia esquecer daquela palhaçada toda de casamento e da noite lamentável junto com os pais do mesmo.

　　　　- Eu perguntei aonde você vai? – Dessa vez ele avançou alguns passos se aproximando de Hinata.

　　　　- Neji, você está me assustando...

　　　　- Você vai se encontrar com outro, não é? – Quando estava próximo o suficiente, agarrou-a pelo braço com firmeza e puxou-a para perto, forçando sua aproximação.

　　　　- Me solta Neji! Você está me machucando. – Estava com medo, realmente assustada. Neji nunca agira dessa forma com ela, nunca fizera nada que pudesse machucá-la, como fazia agora, apertando cada vez mais forte o braço da garota.

* * *

　　　　- Kaoro-sama conseguiu informações através de uma das empregadas da mansão. Ela disse Kaoro-sama que lá vivem atualmente cinco pessoas, a mulher ruiva, o garotinho da foto, dois homens e uma segunda mulher.

　　　　- Um dos homens deve ser Jiraya, o irmão de Kushina, a outra mulher deve ser Tsunade, a esposa do mesmo. O outro homem só pode ser... – Engoliu seco. Esse homem só poderia ser Fugaku Uchiha, o noivo de Kushina, a quem ela era prometida antes de se envolver com Minato. – O garotinho... – Olhou novamente a foto. Era duro para ele ter de admitir que Kushina havia se casado, ou pior, tido filhos com Fugaku. Apesar dos cabelos loiros do garotinho, que deviam ter sido herdados de outras gerações da família Uzumaki, devia mesmo ser um filho do casal. Se Minato não tivesse á vinte anos fora de casa, poderia até dizer que aquele pequeninho, que devia ter uns cinco, seis anos, era filho não de Fugaku, mais dele e de Kushina.

　　　　- Não conseguimos maiores informações sobre a família senhor, portanto não podemos lhe informar ao certo quem são essas pessoas... Mas a empregada soltou uma segunda informação, parece que o marido de Kushina-sama morreu e que ela tem, além de dois filhos homens, um enteado, filho do tal marido, Fugaku.

　　　　- Fugaku morto?! – Não era de seu feitio se alegrar por assuntos ligados a morte, mas nesse caso era inevitável sentir uma pontinha de felicidade.

　　　　- Kaoro-sama está agora tentando investigar sobre os demais membros da família e prometeu ainda essa semana desc...

　　　　- Não é mais preciso Matsumoto, cancele a investigação. – Cortou o empregado antes que ele pudesse concluir a sentença.

　　　　- Mas Minato-sama... – Tentou contestar, mas o patrão parecia decidido.

　　　　- Já sei tudo o que preciso saber. Deixe os relatórios aqui e cancele o trabalho de Kaoro-sama. Peça para que ele passe aqui amanhã para que eu o remunere de forma adequada.

　　　　- Hai Minato-sama. – Deu-se por vencido. - Mais alguma coisa?

　　　　- Não. Pode se retirar Matsumoto. – O homem deixou o escritório sem mais delongas.

　　　　Com aqueles relatórios Minato já poderia deduzir tudo o que realmente precisava saber. Kushina havia se casado com Fugaku. Teve dois filhos com ele, o garotinho da foto e outro, além do enteado, o filho bastardo recém nascido de Fugaku, na época em Minato a conhecera.

　　　　Não era nada agradável ter de constatar enfim que Kushina seguira sua vida sem ele. Mas quem ele era para julgá-la? Também tinha se casado, tentado uma nova vida longe dali. Uma vida nova com uma esposa, que coincidentemente também havia falecido, e uma filha, Ino. Agora ele não era mais apenas um mortal, um garotinho bobo e apaixonado, mas sem futuro, família ou um tostão no bolso.

　　　　Namikaze Minato, dono de uma das maiores construtoras do Japão. Renomado empreendedor, acionista majoritário da corporação Namikaze, empresa que carrega com sigo o nome de sua família, que para os Uzumaki não representava nada naquela época. Sem dúvida havia crescido, evoluído, ganhado atributos incontestáveis que o tornavam muito melhor que toda aquela família miserável.

　　　　A única coisa que não havia mudado nele, além do sentimento que, por mais que quisesse, não deixaria nunca de nutrir por Kushina, era o fato de ser um mortal, um humano que jamais se igualaria aos Uzumaki, pois eles eram o mais forte clã vampírico ainda existente. Isso mesmo, eles eram vampiros.

* * *


	13. Cap12 O resgate da donzela em perigo

**Capítulo** 12 • O resgate da donzela em perigo

　　　　2h em ponto e lá estava ele, parado em frente ao Nagoya Ran no Kan, esperando sua presa chegar.

* * *

　　　　- Quem é esse Naruto? Desde quando você me trai com ele?

　　　　- O que? Como você... – Como ele poderia saber de Naruto? Ela não contara nada pra ele, não mencionara sequer o nome do rapaz.

　　　　- Eu entrei pelos fundos e ouviu você ao telefone, então peguei a extensão e escutei a conversa com seu amante.

　　　　- Amante? - Como ele poderia pensar essas coisas dela, que ela o estava traindo?! Jamais dera motivos para isso. - O que você está falando Neji? Estava ouvindo minha convers... Ai! – Ele apertou ainda mais o braço dela. - Me solta! Está machucando meu braço.

　　　　- Me diz Hinata... – Ela tentou fugir ao sentir a mão dele afrouxar em seu pulso. Sua atitude só ajudou a agressividade evidente dele a aumentar. - ME DIZ QUE NÃO ESTÁ ME TRAINDO!

　　　　- ME SOLTA NEJI! EU NÃO SEI DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO... – Tentava se soltar, sem sucesso, é claro, ele era muito mais forte que ela.

* * *

　　　　- Você deve exercer seu poder sobre Naruto, Kushina-sama. Deve mostrar a ele o caminho certo e fazê-lo seguir, quer ele queira, quer não.

　　　　- Tsunade está certa. Não podemos mais adiar esse casamento. O conselho vampírico está cada vez mais descontente, estamos sendo pressionados Kushina.

　　　　- Eu já fiz tudo o que podia Jiraya. Trouxe a herdeira dos Haruno, ela está vivendo conosco. Mas você conhece seu sobrinho, ele não quer casar com nenhuma vampira que escolhamos. Já o pressionei também, dei conselhos a Sakura para conquistá-lo, mas ela foi rejeitada. A pobre está desconsolada, assim como todas as outras que já apresentei a ele. Todas rejeitadas.

　　　　- Talvez se você pudesse conversar com ele Jiraya?! – Sugeriu Tsunade ao esposo.

　　　　- Vocês se parecem bastante nesse quesito. Você levava uma vida bastante boemia antes de conhecer Tsunade e se casar com ela.

　　　　- Vou tentar, mas não garanto nada. – Advertiu. Conhecia muito bem o gênio do garoto que fugia de compromissos como o tio, e era tão cabeça dura quanto à mãe.

　　　　- Talvez o problema não esteja em casar com alguém, mas em quem vai se casar com ele. Já pararam para pensar que Naruto possa querer ele mesmo escolher sua companheira. – Shizune opinou ao adentrar no escritório onde os chefes do clã discutiam o futuro do jovem vampiro.

　　　　- Não diga besteiras Shizune, Naruto deve se casar com alguém de alta classe vampírica, alguém que o faça ser visto dignamente pelo conselho. De que adiantaria tê-lo casado com alguém que em nada afetaria o julgamento dos intocados sobre seu status de "sujo"?!

　　　　- Então para você não passa de uma questão de status, Jiraya? Você não vê que o que está em jogo aqui é a felicidade de Naruto.

　　　　- Não seja molenga Shizune. Naruto é um vampiro, um Uzumaki. Não nos unimos a alguém por amor, nem para buscar felicidade. Isso fica para os mortais, os humanos que nos servem apenas de alimento. Deixe de besteiras, seja racional.

　　　　- Eu concordo com o Jiraya, Shizune. Seu ponto de vista, apesar de nobre e puro, não nos cabe nesse momento. Devemos ser racionais e maduros quanto a esse assunto. Naruto precisa se casar com alguém que agrade ao conselho, ou não poderei nem ao menos impedi-los de bani-lo do nosso clã para toda a eternidade.

* * *

　　　　Impaciente. Meia hora depois do combinado e nada da garota. Aquela humana imbecil só podia estar brincando com a cara dele. Como ousaria desafiar alguém como ele, um vampiro sedento de sangue e completamente disposto a destruir qualquer um que ousasse humilhá-lo.

　　　　Já estava na hora de por um basta nisso. Não havia mais porque esperar. Realmente, não estava acostumado a agir assim, nem gostava de precipitar as coisas, antecipar o fim do jogo, mas aquela espera já o estava deixando extremamente irritado.

　　　　A única coisa a fazer era ir até a humana e concluir seu desejo. A marcaria definitivamente quer fosse a favor ou contra sua vontade. Estava cansado de brincadeiras. Lamentava sim por não ter aproveitado ao máximo essa "caçada", porém, devido a todas as coisas estranhas que começara a sentir e a pensar desde que se colocara entre a moça e seus agressores naquele beco mal iluminado, precisava por um fim nessa história urgentemente, antes que algo pior pudesse acontecer, não com ela, mas com ele.

* * *

　　　　- Você é igual a todas as outras... VAGABUNDAAA. – Esbofeteou-lhe a face. O tapa fez com que Hinata perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse sentada sobre a cama.

　　　　- N-Ne-Neji... – Não era possível que Neji pudesse ter mudado tanto assim... Como alguém tão carinhoso, que apesar de seus defeitos, sempre fora tão romântico e compreensivo, mesmo com todas as "brigas" que haviam tido... Não, esse não podia ser mesmo Neji com o qual convivera por anos, com o qual namorara a alguns...

　　　　- VAI! NEGA QUE VOCÊ TA ME TRAINDO, SUA PROSTITUTA. – Mais um tapa. Um filete de sangue escorreu do canto esquerdo da boca da garota. Ela tentou ainda fugir por cima da cama, mas ele a agarrou pelas pernas e puxou sua toalha a deixando apenas com o lingerie que vestira no banheiro.

　　　　- PARA NEJI! – Lágrimas de desespero escaparam de seus olhos. Seu choro era só mais uma prova de que sabia o que estava por vir.

　　　　- POR QUÊ? VOCÊ JÁ TRANSOU COM SEU AMANTE, VAGABUNDA?! – Ele avançou contra a namorada, subindo sobre ela e agarrando seus braços para impedi-la de reagir.

　　　　- NÃO TOCA EM MIM SEU VERME DESGRAÇADO. – Seus gritos eram cada vez mais altos e carregados de medo. Não poderia impedi-lo de outra forma, ele era muito mais forte que ela. Por mais que se debatesse, por mais força que fizesse, por mais gritos que desse implorando por sua liberdade, de nada adiantaria, Neji só pararia quando concluísse seu sórdido propósito. – Não... P-Paraaaa. Eu, eu não quero.  
- Você não entende, você tem que ser minha. É nosso destino. Você tem que ser minha Hinata.  
- ME SOLTAAAAA. SEU MONSTRO.

* * *

**　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Can you take this spike?**

_　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Você pode pegar esta estaca?_

**　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless night time sky?**

_　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Será que ela encherá nossos corações com pensamentos de céu noturno infinito?_

****Can you take this spike?

_　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Você pode pegar esta estaca?_

****Will it wash away this jet black feeling?

_　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Será que ela eliminará esse sentimento obscuro?_

　　　　Quando faltava apenas um quarteirão para chegar à casa da mortal, pois sua força e velocidade sobre-humanas o levaram até lá sem muito esforço e rapidamente, Naruto foi pego de surpresa pelos gritos desesperados de alguém, gritos de socorro que vinham daquela direção e penetravam por sua audição bastante aguçada, até entender de quem se tratava.

　　　　- ME SOLTAAA! E-EU NÃO... NÃO QUERO!

　　　　Eram gritos de Hinata. Gritos desesperados, assustados, cheios de medo, pedindo socorro. Seus passos aceleraram ao ponto de chegar ao lugar objetivado em poucos segundos. Não teve tempo para pensar, para ser racional. Arrombou a porta com um só golpe e invadiu a residência da garota correndo em direção a seus clamores.

****And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time

E enquanto estes dias velam pelo tempo, e enquanto estes dias velam pelo tempo

****And as these days watch over us tonight

E enquanto estes dias velam por nós esta noite

　　　　- M-Me solt... – Já não tinha forças para lutar, seu corpo não respondia a suas vontades. Ele segurava com força seus braços e pernas a machucando, enquanto beijava seu pescoço e descia com os lábios ao busto da garota.

　　　　Ela agora apenas chorava, fechava os olhos e tentava se forçar a perder os sentidos para pelo menos não poder sentir os toques e beijos que ele distribuía por seu corpo. Estava se afogando em asco, preferia morrer ao viver aquele momento, pelo menos daquela forma não, não sendo forçada daquele jeito tão brutal.

　　　　- DESGRAÇADO! – Agarrou o agressor pelas roupas do mesmo e jogou-o contra a parede.

****I'll never let them, I'll never let them

Eu nunca os deixarei, eu nunca os deixarei

****I'll never let them hurt you now tonight

Eu nunca os deixarei machucar você, agora, esta noite

　　　　- Hinata-chan?! Você está bem? – Aproximou-se da garota, que agora tentava se cobrir com as mãos enquanto mantinha o choro compulsivo, o descontrole emocional era evidente. O rapaz só teve tempo de retirar o sobre tudo negro que vestia para cobrir o corpo seminu da mesma, na tentativa de protegê-la a acalmá-la co menos um pouco.

　　　　- N-Nar... Naruto-kun. – Entre soluços, e num tom quase inaudível, Hinata se pronunciou finalmente, deixando Naruto mais aliviado.

　　　　- EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! – Neji, apesar de ainda sentir as dores da agressão sofrida a pouco, suas costas doíam bastante, mas não o suficiente para detê-lo. Avançou contra o rapaz que ainda prestava auxílio à Hinata distraído, essa era sua chance.

****I'll never let them, I can't forget them

Eu nunca os deixarei, eu não consigo esquecê-los

****I'll never let them hurt you, I promise

Eu nunca os deixarei machucar você, eu prometo.

　　　　Não poderia usar toda a sua força, acabaria o matando facilmente. Precisava manter o controle, racionalizar, mas numa circunstância dessas quem o faria.

　　　　- DESGRAÇADO... - Em questão de segundos, Neji já estava novamente no chão, um filete de sangue escorria de seus lábios enquanto ele massageava o local do soco.  
　　　　- Você vai me pagar por ter feito isso com ela. - Estralou os dedos mantendo o punho fechado.

　　　　- E QUEM É VOCÊ PRA ME DIZER O QUE FAZER OU NÃO COM ELA? SABE QUEM EU SOU? – Mal teve tempo de tentar se defender, Naruto o segurava forte pelo pescoço levantando-o do chão e mantendo seu corpo suspenso no ar.  
　　　　- Você é um homem morto! – A vontade que tinha era de quebrar não só o pescoço, mas todos os ossos do corpo daquele ser desprezível. Um animal asqueroso como aquele merecia muito mais do que o consolo da morte, merecia sofrer, agonizar, ser torturado por toda a eternidade. Jamais o perdoaria por ter encostado aquelas mãos sujas em Hinata, jamais. Se fosse em outra ocasião, dilaceraria o corpo daquele verme, rasgaria sua garganta e moeria cada pedaço de seu corpo com as próprias mãos, mas não poderia fazê-lo, não na frente da pobre garota da qual, com um breve olhar, captara todo o medo que a mesma sentia assistindo aquela cena de violência protagonizada por ele. – Você não vale o esforço. – O corpo de Neji foi lançado ao solo pela terceira vez, dessa vez inconsciente.

* * *


End file.
